<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirsty Thursday Fics by Sheerfreesia007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295253">Thirsty Thursday Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007'>Sheerfreesia007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Assassin (2017), Kingsman (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Mentalist, Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I proposed an idea to my readers on tumblr to celebrate getting through the week to Thursday I would explore writing more SMUT. So I asked them to send in some requests for the fandoms that I write for. This is what came about. This is a collection of fics that I have come up with and what my readers have requested. Requests will have the original request in the summary at the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Marcus Pike/Reader, Mitch Rapp/You, Stiles Stilinski/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I hate you (but you're a good lay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whiskey x Reader. This is an enemies to lovers smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man fucking infuriated you. With that stupid smirk that was always plastered on his face every time you had to interact with him. And the way he challenged everything you said or did. Absolutely infuriated you. You saw red every moment you had to spend in his pompous know it all existence and you <em>loathed</em> him. </p><p>          “Oh c’mon honey I didn’t mean to make you look like a fool in front of everyone.” Whiskey exclaimed as he kept pace with your stalking down the hallway.</p><p>          “No just during the meeting with corporate right?! In front of all those bigwigs huh?!” you snapped at him in a seething rage. Whiskey scoffed and you honestly felt your eye twitch with the rage that coursed through you. “Damnit Whiskey! Just once I’d like it for you to not challenge everything I do. Just once!” you hissed in anger as you managed to make it to your office and quickly opened the door not bothering to see if he would follow you. But follow you he did.</p><p>          “You’d get bored with me if I ever did that.” Whiskey quipped arrogantly and you almost screamed in frustration. He sauntered over to stand in front of your desk where you stood behind it glaring at him with your arms crossed over your chest. “Honey, where’s the fun in that? Who’s going to keep you on your toes if I don’t? No one else can get your riled up and heated like I can.” he taunts you as he throws a salacious wink at you. Rounding your desk with hurried steps you move so close to him that you can feel the heat emitting from his body.</p><p>          “Goodness even while fighting you can’t keep it in your pants.” you scoff at him with a look of distaste falling over your face.</p><p>          “Honey for you I’d whip it out right now. I’d make you feel so good if only you’d let me.” he taunts you again.</p><p>          “Please, I'm the best you’ll never have.” you sneer at him with a curl of your lip and a flash of heat in your eyes. You can feel the sexual tension building to almost impossible feats between the two of you now. It’s almost suffocating how tense the air is between you two.</p><p>          “Now Honey, why you gotta lie like that?” Whiskey asks darkly and suddenly his hands are all over you. One carding in your hair to yank your head to the side so that his lips can slot over your own with passion while the other hand is gripping your hip tightly to pull your body flush against his. </p><p>          You’re not one to be submissive so your own hands are grabbing at his clothes trying to remove them as quickly as possible from his body as you press your lips against his heatedly. His jacket falls to a pile on the floor quickly before your hands rake down his back letting your nails drag over the back of his shirt. </p><p>          Whiskey groans into your mouth and swipes his tongue along your bottom lip, your mouth opening eagerly under his as your tongue darts out to parry with his. It’s a battle that neither one of you wants to lose and surprisingly neither of you does. You both come to a stalemate as your tongues intertwined with each other making the kiss sloppy before you both eased off.</p><p>          Your hands have been quickly working at the buttons on his shirt and you quickly rip the article of clothing from his body before sliding his undershirt up and off as well.. Silently you’ve been playing a game with him to see if you can get him undressed first before he realizes what you’re doing. The competitiveness in you escalates as it suddenly dawns on him that he’s now shirtless while you still have your whole three piece suit on.</p><p>          “You little minx.” he husks into the skin of your neck as his mouth trails down the column of flesh. “I’m not going to let you be in charge.” </p><p>          “I’m always in charge.” you quip back determined as your hands flutter at the waistband of his jeans playfully tugging on his belt loops. </p><p>          Whiskey spins you in his arms and turns the two of you so that you're now facing your desk and he's pressing at your back. You can feel his hips grind into your ass and you feel the long hard length of his erection notching against your cleft. His chest is pressing hard against your back and his arms have caged you in against the desk. Hot wet lips are trailing up your neck making you shiver harshly.</p><p>          "C'mon Honey you know I'm not gonna give you control." Whiskey coos at you before his tongue swipes against the skin on your neck.</p><p>          "That's cute that you think I need your permission." You grit out as your hands come to splay firmly against the desk and you push your body back against his wiggling your hips against his. Whiskey's hand came to grip at your hip trying to hold you steady but you use this distraction to your advantage and spin in his arms so that your front is pressed close to his. "Here's what's gonna happen so listen closely Whiskey." You say lowly to him grazing your lips against his ear to say the words directly into his ear. He grunts at you as his hand on your hip slides to press on your lower back keeping your body pressed close to his. "We're gonna work this <em>tension</em> out of our systems that's been building up ever since we've met and then go on with our days. Got it?" You explain to him as you press soft kisses to his neck before nipping suddenly with your teeth making him grunt and press his hips into yours.</p><p>          "Sex. You mean sex Honey." He teased you breathlessly and you scoffed at him before laving at his skin with your tongue until you were satisfied with the wet patch.</p><p>          "I'm gonna fuck you until you forget your name." You hissed at him before gripping that wet patch with your sharp teeth making Whiskey groan deeply. Your words seem to be the blast of the starting gun at a race as it sets the two of you off on your tasks. Whiskey's hands slide up the front of your shirt to pluck the buttons on your blouse easily undoing them before his hands graze against the skin of your shoulders where he gathers the material of your blouse and jacket as he slowly drags it from your body throwing them to your desk chair behind him.</p><p>          When his eyes take in your black satin bra he grins wickedly at you as you roll your eyes at him. He lunges forward away from your desk and captures your lips with his as his hands grip your ass before sliding them down to the back of your thighs. You're returning the kiss swiping your to guess over his bottom lip before you're jumping into his arms and wrapping your own arms around his neck. He turns and sets you down on the desk slotting his hips in between your legs. His hands grip your ass tightly before they trail from your ass around your hips to land at the button on your waistband.</p><p>          Quickly undoing it and sliding down the zipper as his lips pull and press against yours you realize that he's distracted you from your little competition. To even the playing field you lean forward to press your satin covered chest to his naked chest as your lips continue their seductive dance against his. Your hands glide and take down his sides until your fingers are deftly sliding his belt from the loops to let it clatter to the ground. One of your hands comes to cup him at the front of his jeans and he moans loudly.</p><p>          "Fuck Honey." He gasps out as his own hands come to his jeans to quickly shed them from his body along with his boxer briefs leaving him nude in front of you. Your eyes eagerly take him in and your thighs clench together as desire bursts in your lower stomach. It's not long before Whiskey is removing your pants and throwing them along with your underwear to the floor. Your arms come up behind your back and quickly unclasp your bra before Whiskey lunges for you. His hands are everywhere it seems as your own card through his hair knocking the Stetson from his hand dragging his mouth to yours.</p><p>          "Fuck me Whiskey." You pant out against his mouth as his hands cup your breasts massaging them in his large palms before he tweaks your nipples making you mewl up at him.</p><p>          "There's a please somewhere in that sentence." He teases as he grinds his hips against yours. You can feel his erection sliding between your folds to catch at your clit and your head falls back in pleasure with a long low groan. Your hands grip his shoulders as your hips follow his own and buck against him.</p><p>          "Fuck me now or I go find someone else to do it." You groan out and Whiskey snaps his head up to look at you.</p><p>          "You wouldn't dare." He hisses at you.</p><p>          "Try me." You challenge as your eyes clash and glare at each other heatedly. Your mouth drops open in a silent scream as Whiskey surges forward burying himself inside of you. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You gasp out as he seats himself fully inside of you resting his forehead in the nook of your neck and your nails bite into the skin of his shoulders. </p><p>          "Goddamn Honey! This is gonna be quick." He gasps loudly as he stills trying to catch his breath.</p><p>          "Shame." You snip out and watch as Whiskey's eyes darken before he placed a hand to your shoulder and pushes you flat to your desk.</p><p>          "I'm gonna make you regret that." He growls out and begins to set a fast hard pace. His hips are pistoning into you at a pace that has clouded your brain in a lustful fog. Your mouth is dropped open as moans fall from your lips loudly. Your hands are futilely grasping at his wrist on your shoulder and his hip. You can do nothing more than go along for the ride of your life as Whiskey completely takes over all control and you gladly give it if he's going to fuck you like. Hard, fast and without mercy.</p><p>          The feeling of his harsh thrusts are punching the air out of your lungs and your body writhes underneath him. Your trying to gasp for air that's not reaching your brain and you feel like you're going to black out from the pleasure. That is until his thumb swipes at your clit. You body jolts upwards at the sensation and Whiskey easily catches you in his arms as he continues pounding into you. You face comes to press against his shoulder and your mouth opens in a scream. Your hands grip around his back as your orgasm slams into your body rendering you bnb boneless and mindless.</p><p>          Whiskey grips you tightly to him as his own orgasm is dragged out of him by your clenching walls around him. His loud long drawn out moan is music to your ears but you're still floating above your body from pleasure that you don't register it. He slumps forward and gently lowers you back to your desk as he rests his elbows on either side of your head trying to catch his breath. Your hands lazily trail up and down his heaving chest and you smile with sated pleasure. He's a handsome man when he's not being a cocky bastard.</p><p>          "You look like the cat who caught the canary." He says softly with a breathy chuckle while his eyes dart around your blissed out face. You stretch under him and he grunts as his hips jolt into yours.</p><p>          "I <em>feel</em> like the cat that caught the canary." You muse lazily and Jack chuckles again before resting his forehead on your collarbone placing a soft kiss there on your skin. "Fuck we're gonna have to do that again. Once won't be enough for me." You coo out soft in an almost whiny tone. Whiskey chuckles against your skin before nipping with his teeth making your body jerk. In retaliation you swat his ass loudly and smirk as he snaps his head up to glare at you.</p><p>          "I'd be happier than a pig in shit to do this again." Whiskey says seriously with a quirk of his lips at you. Nodding your head you look into his eyes and know that by agreeing to this you'd be traveling a lustful but tricky path with him. But you found you were willing to travel the path with him.</p><p>          "Good now get off you're heavy." You say as you push lightly at his shoulder. He moves to hover over you and flex his hips up into you making your hands grip at his hip bones as you moan loudly.</p><p>          "Oh no Honey. I'm nowhere near done with you just yet." He growls to you and you squeal as his mouth descends on your neck hurriedly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Squeeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles/Reader idea that I came up with based off the song "Squeeze" by 5th Harmony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Long lean arms wrap around you from behind and you jerk in surprise before you feel a strong toned chest press against your back. You’re tugged back into his warm embrace and those sinful arms are slowly squeezing around you. You grin as you turn your head over your shoulder to look into amber mischievous eyes. His lips quirk up in that signature smirk of his and it makes you melt a little bit.</p><p>          Hands with long elegant fingers crawl up from your waist to your breasts where they cup and squeeze the mounds of flesh. A moan bubbles up from your throat bursting from your lips in ecstasy.</p><p>          “Stiles.” you hiss softly as your head falls back onto his shoulder. His mouth sucks wet kisses into your neck as it’s presented to him as he grinds his hips into you. </p><p>          He moves you effortlessly from the dresser that you were standing at over to your bed and shoves you forward onto it. You turn at the last minute and bounce on the mattress on your back. He’s quick to follow as his body hovers over yours and his face comes into your view. His tongue darts out to lick at his bottom lip and his teeth bite down squeezing the wet muscle between two rows of pearly whites.</p><p>          Your hands fly up to his biceps and you dig your fingers into the muscle there squeezing softly. He grunts lowly and suddenly his mouth is descending on your face quickly smothering you in silly quick pecks. Your chuckling delighted as his lips flutter over your face quickly. Soon the kisses are slowing and he’s pressing his lips to your skin for longer. Then you lean up and capture his lips with yours.</p><p>          A loud moan rumbles out of his chest and you smirk into the kiss. Your legs come and hook around his waist and you squeeze your thighs around his middle making his hips jerk into yours. You’re both groaning now into each other’s mouths with abandon as the heat escalates between you two.</p><p>          His fingers deftly unbutton your pants and start sliding down the zipper before he’s tugging the denim down your legs. You release your hold on his waist and he’s removing the jeans from first one leg then the other before he’s falling forward into your open thighs. A hand comes to cup under your knee and hikes up your leg where your foot hooks around his back and squeezes your pelvis into his. He grunts and grinds down into you and you can feel his erection pressing against you through his khakis.</p><p>          Your hands fly to the hem of his shirt and slowly slide it up his chest before he helps you remove it by grabbing the material behind his neck and tugging it over his head. You marvel at the expanse of skin that is presented to you and your fingers dance from first one nipple to the other where you pinch and squeeze it between your fingers making Stiles hiss at you. Fingers are traveling down between his pecs then and to his navel where they swirl around his belly button and card through the trail of hair that rests just below there.</p><p>          His hips grind harshly into yours when your fingers flutter over his belt and your back arches up in pleasure. The heat between the two of you is rising to dangerous levels and your skin is developing a sheen of sweat. Your hands move from his belt to your shirt and you shimmy out of it twisting your hips against his. Your shirt is stuck covering your face when his hands clamp down on your twisting hips and squeeze into the soft flesh there holding you still.</p><p>          “You’re doing that on purpose.” he groans out and you huff out a laugh still trying to remove your shirt.</p><p>          “I’m not. Help me?” you ask through your shirt and hear his returning dark chuckle.</p><p>          “No, I like you like this.” he says lowly as you feel him lean over you and press a trail of wet kisses from your belly button to the bottom edge of your bra.</p><p>          “Helpless?” you ask sarcastically and hear his scoff.</p><p>          “You could never be helpless. I was gonna say at my mercy.” he retorts seductively. His tongue brushes against the swell of your breast and you jerk in his arms before he’s humming into your skin. Suddenly your shirt is ripped from your body and you’re staring into the lust filled amber eyes of the young man over you. You can hear the clink of his belt being unbuckled and suddenly he’s standing from you to quickly remove his pants and boxers. He’s quick to slip a condom on before turning back to gaze at you on the bed. Your hands quickly unclasp your bra and fling it at him laughing as it hits him in the face.</p><p>          A growl erupts from him and he tackles you back to the bed. You stare at him in shock and then burst out in incredulous laughter. He scowls at you and you cup his face in your hands pulling him forward to peck his lips sweetly.</p><p>          “Do I gotta worry about you on the full moon now too?” you ask teasingly and he grunts before smashing his lips to yours. His hands slide your underwear off your legs before slotting himself between them and you moan as you arc backwards.</p><p>          Your legs wrap around his waist again and you thrust your hips down towards him making you both gasp in pleasure. His hands are sliding from your hips up your chest to cover your breasts and squeeze them in those large hands of his. Your back arches off the bed and you grind your hips down on his again. “Fuck Stiles.”</p><p>          “That’s the idea baby girl.” he retorts and you scoff softly at his humor.</p><p>          His hands slide from your breasts to your arms and easily raises them up on the bed until his fingers entwine with yours and squeeze firmly while his hips thrust upwards. You gasp loudly as you both stare into each other’s eyes. His hips dip and then thrust upwards again and you moan loudly as your head flies back into the pillow and your eyes squeeze shut.</p><p>          One hand slides from yours and you feel him notch himself at your entrance and you whimper softly squeezing your eyes shut tightly as you wait. He slides forward slowly and you’re gasping silently for air until he’s hilted inside of you.</p><p>          “Shit.” he hisses from above you as you clench and squeeze your walls around him. He begins a slow pace pulling almost all the way out then thrusting harshly back into you. The jolt of his thrusts jostle your breasts and his eyes are devouring you like a feast before his mouth latches onto one nipple.</p><p>          Your legs hitch higher up on his waist and your thighs clench and squeeze against his sides. It’s hard and deep and you can’t seem to get enough. You feel a hand on your hip gripping and squeezing at the flesh there and another hand is sliding along your back to cradle you to him. You squeal loudly when he suddenly changes your position so that you’re on top and he’s sitting up on your bed. You kneel up and begin to slide up and down on him as his arms come around your waist and squeeze tightly as he buries his face in your bouncing breasts. “Not gonna last baby girl.” he moans out and you shake your head wildly as you continue your fast pace bouncing on his lap.</p><p>          Your orgasm crashes into you and you gasp throwing your head back as your hand clutches at his shoulder and around his neck. His face is buried in between your breasts and he moans loudly as his arms hold you down onto him and he thrusts upwards. His orgasm flows through him and he’s a gasping moaning mess under you.</p><p>          When you both come down from your highs you cup his face in between your hands and press your lips to his in a deep sinful kiss. Pulling away you flick the tip of your tongue against his top lip and he smiles lazily up at you. “God you’re beautiful.” he whispers out to you.</p><p>          “Only for you Stilinski.” you hum to him and his smile widens before he lays you back onto your bed. He stands and removes the condom, throwing it away before he slides into the bed with you and pulling your blanket over the two of you. His arms come to wrap loosely around your hips and tugs you closer to him squeezing you tightly into his body before you both fall asleep tangled in each other’s embrace.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wet Stake Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was a request for wet Whiskey x Reader. This what popped in my head first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The rain pelts down onto the Bronco so loudly that it almost drowns out the music on the radio that Whiskey had put on during hour one of your stake out. It almost drowns out your soft gasps as you fling your head back after a particularly hard thrust from the cowboy under you. <em>Save a horse, ride a cowboy am I right?</em> Your hands are grasping at his green and black flannel that he chose to wear as you feel him press up against <em>that </em>spot inside you.</p><p>          The heat and humidity inside the truck is almost suffocating as you hear his gasp for air as you twist your hips downwards onto him. His arms are slung around your hips and one hand is gripping a handful of hair as it tugs back. Sweat is sliding down between your breasts under your dark gray shirt and you can feel the shirt clinging to the dip in your back where sweat has pooled. </p><p>          Sharp staccato notes from the rain create a background soundtrack to your hurried tryst and you’re almost canting your hips in time to the beat of it. A low growl rumbles through the air around you and your body <em>clenches</em> at the sound. A nip bursts against the hollow of your throat and you groan loudly before you yelp when his teeth sink in. Your hand comes away from his shoulder to grip the seat behind him and you pick up your pace to overcome the beat of the rain.</p><p>          Feet firmly planted on the floorboard of the truck and suddenly his hips are lifting yours in warning. <em>He’s close.</em> You moan out and the hand that’s still grasping his shoulder flies out to his window and slaps noisily against the glass before sliding down to the door handle. You use the leverage you gain from it and swirl your hips in circles as they bounce against his with wild abandon. <em>You’re so close</em>. </p><p>          His thumb circles your clit once before he begins to tap it softly with the pad of flesh on his finger. You mewl in a high pitch that pierces the air and suddenly you’re being launched over the edge into an abyss of pleasure. You’re happily drowning in it as your head arches back and your mouth opens in loud gasps for air. His hands grip your hips tightly and he thrusts up harshly and deeply. Holding himself there you can feel his release emptying into you and the warmth that it brings is a whole other form of pleasure that pelts at your skin like the pouring rain outside.</p><p>          When you slowly slide down to rest on his hips you grin weakly down at him. His answering smile is glowing and you can’t help but stare. He leans up and presses his lips to yours softly.</p><p>          “Best stake out partner ever.” he whispers in the air between you as the sound of rain drowns everything else out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Saddle Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is probably the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written. And yeah that title? My brain broke after writing this and I couldn’t come up with a better title. Stay bad ass Lizzie you’re awesome! This was the request:  Reader is a family friend of the Daniels family and works on whiskey’s ranch looking after the horses. She’s lived abroad for a few years and has just come back to Kentucky. Whiskey comes back to his ranch and sees reader brushing out the horses in the barn looking tanned and beautiful in her skintight jeans. He just has to bend her over the nearest saddle and fuck her senseless!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack steps out onto the back porch of his family’s farm after listening for the last time from Memaw that he had to settle down and start his own family. Scowling softly over his shoulder he tries to clear his mind and just enjoy the time he has to spend with family. Just then he hears the thundering hooves of one of the horses and looks back over to the stables where he sees one of the mares galloping back from the back pasture with a female rider. The rider’s long hair flies behind her as she maneuvers the horse expertly and slows down to a trot that slows even more to a steady walk. </p><p>          Watching with shrewd eyes he recognizes the mare as one that only a certain few were ever able to ride as since she was a picky thing when it came to riders. In fact only two people were ever able to ride the stubborn mare. Himself and an old family friend that used to work on the farm training the horses. With a furrowed brow he continued to watch the mare and rider as they disappeared into the stable. Thinking back last Jack heard about her she had moved to Germany to help train horses there for Deutsches Spring und Dressur-Derby, the oldest horse show in Germany and the hardest course in the world. But that had been almost ten years ago when he was in his early twenties, so surely this couldn’t be her. Could it?</p><p>          Deciding he’s going to figure out who this mystery rider is Jack begins the trek over to the barn where they stable the horses. As he’s making his way over he nods and greets any of the other farmhands that he sees as they are all leaving for the day and even catches up with one of them that he hadn’t seen in awhile. But when he excused himself he saw the knowing look in their eye before they turned and left. He’s a little put off by that but shrugs it off as his curiosity is more prominent.</p><p>          He’s stepping into the barn and quickly spots the rider as she’s standing alongside the mare brushing her coat out to cool her off. He stands where he is at the open doors of the barn and just lets him survey the woman. She’s got long flowing hair that reaches down to the middle of her back and she’s wearing a green and white plaid shirt over a pair of worn skin tight blue jeans and a pair of worn brown cowboy boots. Jack’s eyes trail up and down her body without being caught and his eyes keep tracing over the curve of her firm ass in her blue jeans. <em>God didn’t mess around with this one did he?</em> </p><p>          Just then the woman turns her head to look over at the mare who’s chomping away at a hay bale and drinking from a bucket. She says something to the mare and Jack focuses on her face. She’s got pretty glowing tanned skin that shows that’s been outside for quite a bit and that she takes care of it. She smiles brightly at the mare when the animal huffs at her before turning back to brushing out her coat, Jack feels like his world tilts as he sees that smile. <em>It’s her.</em> </p><p>          Moving closer to he’s almost silent as he watches as she finishes up with the mare and walks her into her stable and shutting the door before she turns to the saddle that she had placed on a saw horse. His eyes are taking her in completely now and Jack can feel his body tensing at her image. She’s changed over the years that she’s been gone but it’s all been for the better. Her breasts are still perky but they’re fuller now and her hips had widened into those lovely womanly hips that made a man beg. <em>And that ass.</em> Jack caught himself as he was staring and moving around her predatorily. She never heard him coming. Stepping up close behind her he caged her against the saddle and bracketed his arms around her so she couldn’t anywhere.</p><p>          “Now correct me if I’m wrong but you’re supposed to be in Germany, aren’t you Honeycomb?” he asked sultrily into her ear and felt her body tense and then shiver against him.</p><p>          “Well look who it is?” she drawled out lowly to him and he could hear the grin on her lips. “Jack Daniels in the flesh.” Jack grinds his hips up against her ass slowly dragging himself against her so she can feel every inch of him making her gasp out.</p><p>          “Oh more than just in the flesh Honeycomb.” he husks out against her ear. His lips curve around her ear lobe and his teeth grip the cartilage and begin to pull back. Her head tilts back and a groan rips from her throat.</p><p>          “You were always good at distracting me from my tasks.” she mutters out and Jack grins wickedly before nuzzling his nose behind her ear as his lips begin to place soft wet kisses against the skin of her neck.</p><p>          “Nonsense you always got your work done.” he retorts as he nips at her skin with his teeth making her jerk in his arms.</p><p>          “Hmmm mostly because I hustled my ass to get it done after all the distractions.” she hummed at him as she pressed her ass back into his crotch. Jack’s hand came up to grip at her hip and his fingers flexed as he got a sure grip. He ground his hips back into hers and she stumbled forward catching herself on the saddle she just ridden on.</p><p>          “Remember when we used to ride out into the back pasture by the wooded area and I would fuck you against our tree out there?” he groaned out lowly as his hands gripped her hips and held her against the saddle. They slowly slid up her back to keep her pressed firmly to the saddle, his eyes appreciating her strong back and the muscles that he could feel underneath her clothing.</p><p>          “Or those times where you’d take me to the pond in the middle of the property and eat me out while the cows grazed not far from us?” she moaned out as Jack slowly ground his hips back into hers and she tried to press back on him but he wouldn’t let her, keeping her still with his hands.</p><p>          “Fuck Honeycomb. Tell me you want this to.” he gasped out before settling his hips firmly against hers ass and stilling.</p><p>          “Like you’d have to ask.” she quips back at him as she sends him a heated look over her shoulder at him.</p><p>          “Say it Honeycomb.” he pleads with her and she smirks softly.</p><p>          “I want you to fuck me Jack. Right. Now.” she responds and brushes her hips back against him at the end of sentence with each word. Jack growls and one of his hands slips down to the front of her blue jeans quickly undoing her button and then sliding her zipper down quickly. He slows himself though as he slides the denim down over her ass to just below her thighs at her knees. He groans when he sees the black thong covering her glowing tan skin. <em>No tan lines.</em></p><p>          “What’d you go to a nude beach in Germany?” he snarks out and she laughs. Jack’s hand comes up and swats at the globe of flesh watching as a red flush appears where he hit. Her loud gasp falling in the air around them.</p><p>          “Fuck! Yeah maybe if I ever go back I’ll take you with me cowboy.” she retorts and Jack swats again at her before his palm soothes it by rubbing soft circles over the red flushed skin.</p><p>          “This is gonna be quick Honeycomb.” he warns and she nods her head.</p><p>          “Don’t care just fuck me Jack.” she gasps out. Jack groans as his hands quickly undo his belt and slide his zipper down pushing both his jeans and boxer briefs down just far enough that his cock springs out. The head is flushed red with arousal and there’s precum beading at the tip. Jack pants out a harsh breath as he slides his cock between her ass cheeks watching as the precum smears onto the black material of her thong. His fingers grip the black material and slide it over one ass cheek so that he can see her core and he groans loudly as he sees her practically dripping for him.</p><p>          “Oh Honeycomb. You’re weeping for me.” he coos teasingly at her and her body shudders as his finger slides in between her folds gathering her slick on his finger.</p><p>          “Jack please.” she begs him and suddenly it’s too much for him. He notches his cock against her entrance and slams his hips forward. A high pitched cry bursts from her mouth as her hands scramble against the saddle to get some purchase. Jack doesn’t give her time to adjust before he’s pulling out quickly and slamming back into her. But she doesn’t seem to care as she moans loudly and breathes heavily into the air. “Fuck yes!”</p><p>          “C’mon Honeycomb tell me how much you like me fucking you hard like this.” he taunts her seductively and she whimpers underneath him.</p><p>          “Fuck I love it. Dreamt about it while I was away.” she gasps out and Jack’s hips pound harder into her watching as his cock disappears and emerges from her core slick with her all over him.</p><p>          “Yeah? No one over in Germany could fuck you like I do could they?” he asks harshly as one hand slides from her hips to travel up her back and gather her hair in a ponytail and pull her backwards making her arc her back.</p><p>          “No only you can fuck me like this. Ugh, Jack please, oh fuck please.” she moans out and suddenly he presses his chest against hers and grinds up into her his other that’s not in her hair sliding around her hip to dip down and tap at her clit. He rubs soft figure eights against the bud and he feels her walls clench and squeeze at him. “Please, please, please. Oh fuck.” she chants out to him and he can feel his orgasm beginning to crash over him like a wave and he can’t hold it off. Not with the way she was squeezing him.</p><p>          “Shit Honeycomb!” he grunts out and releases inside of her almost violently. He’s flush against her and panting out against her neck as he cums inside of her and suddenly her body begins to shake in his arms and he knows his own release triggered hers. Her nails are digging into the leather of the saddle and her elbows lock as she bears down on him and Jack groans lowly as her walls milk him for all he’s worth.</p><p>          When she comes down from her high she unlocks her elbows and falls forward onto her saddle panting and gasping for air. He slides his hands from her hair and around her hip to hold her waist steady as he slowly pulls out of her. He crouches down and begins to slowly pull her blue jeans up when he spots her still clenching core. He watches silently as her entrance flutters and winks at him, and then he sees his cum start to slowly slide out of her. Moving quickly he uses two fingers to scoop up the escaping cum and slides it back into her. Her body jerks against his fingers, obviously still sensitive and she groans sinfully and loudly into the air. Jack slides her black thong back into place so that it’ll catch whatever drips from her and then slides her blue jeans back up and over her ass and fastens them so that she doesn’t have to worry about them. When he stands he quickly slides his own boxer briefs and pants back up.</p><p>          He watches as she unsteadily stands and he smirks knowing that he did that to her. She turns and leans back against the saddle to look at him properly for the first time since he invaded her space. Her eyes are shining with affectionate happiness and Jack can’t seem to get enough of the attention. He grins wickedly at her and moves forward to scoop her up in his arms bridal style.</p><p>          “What are you doing?” she asks curiously as she wraps her arms around his neck.</p><p>          “Taking you home. You’ve been worked hard enough today.” he says and she scoffs at him with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>          “More like you wanna work me harder in bed.” she corrects him and he grins at her again as she laughs. “Fine cowboy take me home.” she says softly and he can see the sleepiness invading her pretty eyes. Hopefully she’ll get a restful nap on the car ride home because he intends to keep her up all night reacquainting himself with her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cosmos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Request: how about Whiskey takes reader on a romantic evening horseback ride with a picnic under the stars. They get to kissing and…SMUT! (You know what to do!!) Super super sweet request and this is what my dirty gutter brain comes up with! I hope you enjoy lovely! Thank you for the request! Song inspiration: “Only” - Imagine Dragons. Feedback is always appreciated! Happy Thirsty Thursday!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The sun was slowly creeping in the early evening sky. THe sound of crickets and cicadas rose in the air around you and you couldn’t hide the smile that formed on your lips. Your mare was steady in her footing underneath you and you looked over to Jack who was riding next to you on his stallion. The companionable silence between the two of you was comforting and familiar. You had been best friends with Jack since you were kids, the two of you growing up together side by side.</p><p>          You had known that this was coming, you could see it from a mile away. Jack was going away for some sort of training for a job that he couldn’t tell you much about. You had your suspicions because Jack couldn’t ever really keep anything from you. You were too close for secrets to stay secrets. But you would respect it and wouldn’t ask questions. Eagerly accepting the little information he could give you. So with knowing that you could see this goodbye coming from a mile out.</p><p>          “So where are we going?” you ask with a smile gracing your lips.</p><p>          “Not much farther just up on that hill.” Jack answered pointing over to the hill in front of you. You nod your head and the two of you fall into an easy quiet again. It suddenly feels a little too much and your lungs are sucking in air as your heart thuds in your chest. Sadness tries to claw at your body but you successfully beat it back into submission, not wanting to ruin the time you have with him.</p><p>          When the two of you come to the bottom of the hill you dismount and Jack unties a picnic basket from his saddle. He takes your hand in his and you both begin walking up the hill together. Once at the top Jack sets the basket down and tugs you into his arms for a tight hug. Sadness tries to claw at the edges of your body again and you gasp out trying not to let it in.</p><p>          “Why does this goodbye feel like it’s gonna be forever?” you grumble out against his neck where your head had naturally fallen. Jack pulls away and cups your face tenderly as he stares into your eyes.</p><p>          “Because it could be.” he says honestly. “It’s a dangerous job. But I’m gonna do everything in my power to come back to you.” You stare into his eyes and feel your world has come to a stand still and this moment that you’re locked in with this man is so much <em>more</em>.</p><p>          You surge forward and capture his lips with yours. The kiss is heated and loving all within the same breath. You’re both pouring all your love into the kiss and it’s starting to consume you. Pulling away you gasp for air and feel Jack’s fingers dig into the skin under your jaw slightly. “Don’t cry sweetheart. Please don’t cry.”</p><p>          “Then you have to come back to me.” you answer as you look up at him. “Because I don’t think I’d survive without you. Besides I wanna do more of <em>that</em>.”</p><p>          “Yes ma’am.” he coos softly at you with a wicked grin. “I’ve dreamt of doing that and more.” he whispers to you and you smile softly.</p><p>          “Me too Jack.”</p><p> </p><p>          You’re both laying on the blanket, you’re on your back while Jack is laying on his side wrapped around you. His head is resting in the crook of your neck as his arm is sling lazily over your lower stomach where his hand traces lazy patterns into your skin under your shirt. A lantern is set close to the picnic basket so that it's far enough away so that you can see the night sky clearly but close enough that it casts a soft glow around you and Jack. You’re staring up at the night sky after having homemade sandwiches as a picnic and cold pop. The perfect combination after a hot summer day.</p><p>          Stars cover the expanse of the dark cosmos and you take in a comforting breath. Your eyes are darting from one constellation to the next easily identifying all of them. Space was your niche and stars were a passion of yours. You flinch slightly when you feel Jack nuzzle his nose behind your ear.</p><p>          “Tell me about your stars, sweetheart.” he whispers into your ear and you smile widely.</p><p>          “Well we’re in the southern celestial hemisphere also known as the southern sky.” you begin to tell him and feel his grin against your skin as he nips you with his teeth. You jerk away from him but he tugs you right back where you were.</p><p>          “Seems legit.” he quips to you and you burst out in amused laughter. You feel him begin to press feather light kisses against your skin and your whole body shivers. Desire and lust begin to pool in the pit of your stomach and you forget what you were talking about. Jack moves so that he’s hovering over you and ghosting his lips across your neck before traveling down. “The stars sweetheart. Tell me about the stars.” he reminds you and you shake your head trying to clear the fog from it.</p><p>          “Right the stars.” you say more to yourself but Jack hears you and responds with a soft chuckle. Just as you’re about to begin talking about your stars again Jack is sliding your shirt up your torso and quickly tugs it over your face covering it for a minute. “What are you doing?” your question is muffled under your shirt. When it’s removed you stare up at a smirking Jack.</p><p>          “Let’s play a little game.” he suggests and you feel your body flush with desire at the look in his eyes.</p><p>          “What kind of game?” you pant out softly as his fingers dance up and down your sides and he grins wickedly up at you. He slides his arms around your back and quickly unclasps before he’s tugging it down off your shoulders. You shiver in the night air that flutters around your naked breasts and you look down at him expectantly. Jack groaned lowly as his eyes danced across your chest and his lips twitched as if they wanted to be pressed to your skin.</p><p>          “Name all the constellations and stars you see above as I eat you out.” he says so suddenly that your body arcs up against his in shock as you gasp.</p><p>          “Jack.” you say sternly and he stares up at you with a raised eyebrow. “Fuck.” you whisper as you lower your body back to the blanket. His chuckle rings out in the air as his fingers slip your pants button out of it’s hole and then slide your zipper down. He’s soon tugging your jeans and panties down your legs and setting them both aside so that you’re now completely naked before him.</p><p>          “Well don’t you make a pretty picture now?” he asks rhetorically and you watch as he settles himself between your legs. “You can begin at any time sweetheart.” he taunts you and your eyes quickly dart up to the sky above you.</p><p>          “Arigua.” you begin to list off thinking that this should be easy for you. But your body jolts when you feel Jack’s hands press at your knees and spread them around his shoulders. His hands slid up your thighs and grip there for a moment.</p><p>          “God gave you such a pretty pussy.” he husks out and you’re gasping at his words, forgetting the english language suddenly.</p><p>          “Cae-Caelum” you name with a slight stutter knowing that he’s just <em>staring</em> at your naked sex. “Camelopardalis.” you state confidently when a whine rises from your throat as you feel Jack’s thumbs part your lips and he blows a soft breath against your entrance. “Fuck!” you hiss out and feel yourself grow wetter at his attention.</p><p>          “Keep going sweetheart.” he says softly nipping at your thigh.</p><p>          “Canis Major.” you do as he says and suddenly his wet warm tongue comes and licks a wide stripe up from your entrance to your clit and swirls there in one, two, three circles. Your body is arcing up and your hands come to card through his hair dragging him closer to you. “Canis Minor.”</p><p>          Jack chuckles softly against you and the vibrations against your core are so satisfying and driving you higher and closer to your orgasm that’s been building. His mouth closes over your outer lips and sucks harshly making you gasp. “Carina. Columbia.” you pant out and cant your hips upwards towards him. His tongue swipes between your lips and you’re mewling underneath him as his tongue flicks over your clit repeatedly. “Dorado. Eridanus. Fornax. Fuck Jack!” </p><p>          “Keep going.” he demands lowly and your body clenches at the solemn threat. Your breath is rushing in and out of you at a rapid pace and you can’t seem to get enough oxygen to your brain but you continue on.</p><p>          “Gemini, horolgium, hydrus, lepus.” you name off quickly and slam a hand down onto the blanket. Your body is on fire as his tongue enters you and your feet plant firmly on the ground as your other hand tries to drag him closer to you. You need to reach your release or you’re going to go insane. “Mensa, monoceros, orion, pictor, puppis.” </p><p>          “How many are left?” he asks when he separates from you and you cry out in anguish. You’re so damn close.</p><p>          “Four.” you pant out harshly.</p><p>          “Go slowly and you’ll get what you want.” he instructs you and you nod your head rapidly. He ducks back down and you arc your body up as his finger begins to circle your clit slowly and his tongue enters you once again.</p><p>          “Reticulum.” you gasp out as his tongue curls against your walls and twists. You’re at the brink and ready to fall off. “Taurus.” His finger begins to draw letters against your clit and your head is thrashing against the blanket. “Vela.” Your legs are shaking when he begins to suck the slick from your core into his mouth. You’re right there and can feel the wave of pleasure rushing towards you. “Volans.” </p><p>          A scream escapes your mouth as soon as the last constellation is spoken to cosmos. Your orgasm is drowning you in pleasure and you’re swept aside in the pleasure. Your body is shaking and jerking as wave after wave of utter bliss drags you under. Your body pulls tightly and arcs up as your head is thrown back and a gasp is torn from your throat.</p><p>          “Good girl.” Jack coos to you softly and you turn your head to see him lying next to you now watching you come down from your high.</p><p>          “Good lord Jack.” you gasp out.</p><p>          “I know sweetheart. I know.” he answers softly. His smile is wide and loving as he brushes your hair back away from your face. “I wanna make you feel like you’re floating up there with them.” he whispers out to you as his eyes dart up to the stars. “Can I?”</p><p>          “Please.” you gasp out. His clothes seem to melt off his body and his naked body is sliding over yours as his hips nestle in between your splayed thighs. His mouth dips down to suck a pert nipple into his mouth and you arc under him giving your body over to his ministrations. He pulls back with a harsh pop and you shiver under him. His hands slide up your body to clasp your hands together intertwining your fingers and guiding your arms up above your head. His face is hovering over yours and you see the love reflected in his eyes in the lantern light.</p><p>          “I love you. Have since we were little. You are my whole world, my sun, my moon, my stars. I promise I will be back in your arms and when I am I’m gonna change that last name of yours.” he promises to you as his hips dip and he notches himself into your core. There are tears in your eyes at his words and as he slowly slides home inside of you they slip down from your eyes over your cheeks. </p><p>          “I love you. I love you. I love you.” you chant softly as your hips meet his in a slow sinful loving dance under the stars. You may be his world but he’s your cosmos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eyes On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This request:  Kingsman agents including elegant British reader come to Kentucky. They are sitting despondent with whiskey and tequila in the bar from the movie because of Harry losing his memory. Eggsy walks in with Harry who has just had his memories restored. Harry and reader share a big hug. Turns out Harry is in love with reader but she is oblivious. Whiskey sees this and dislikes Harry cause he has fallen for reader. They compete for her affections (sorry Harry but whiskey wins her heart eventually) I didn’t really follow it and I’m sorry! I will save this one to come back to but this is where my mind went. Blame it on my gutter brain. I hope you enjoy it anyway! Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Nails rake down his clothed back and her breath is panting in his ear. He thrusts deeply into her as his hand comes to hitch her leg back up around his waist. He looks down at her and smirks; she’s an absolute mess for him the exact opposite image of what she normally looks like. Her prim and proper façade that she’s held up ever since she landed in the good old U.S. of A is in shambles as he slams his hips up into her. Her hair is falling out of that severe pretty updo she likes to wear, the exact one that has made his fingers itch to muss up. He grins wickedly as his hands travel up from her hips into her hair knocking the clip to the floor with a soft clatter and dragging his fingers through her locks.</p><p>          His mouth heatedly slants against hers and he grinds his hips into hers making her gasp into his mouth. His tongue licks into her mouth and her hands grasp at his shoulders desperately as he slams into her again. His pace is relentless as he slides his cock deeply into her warm wet core. Her legs are hitching up his waist again and his hands slide from her hair down to cup her ass and grip tightly making her squeak.</p><p>          “Gonna fuck you like no one else has honey.” He grunts out and she mewls underneath him. His hands hold her steady under her ass and his hips cant into her harshly and deeply as her back slams against the crates of liquor stacked along the hallway. They had managed to sneak away from the motley crew of Kingsman and Statesman agents in the bar and barely made it to the bathroom hallway before he was pressing his hard cock against her.</p><p>          “Whiskey.” She moans out softly and so sweetly. Just then there’s a noise from the end of the hallway and he whips his head up to look over her shoulder where he can see the older Kingsman agent staring at them in shock with wide eyes. <em>What was his name again?</em> He stares at the agent straight in the eyes as he continues to defile the agent beneath him. She moves to look over her shoulder but he holds a knuckle against the side of her face as he looks down at her.</p><p>          “Eyes on me sweetheart.” He husks out to her and she whimpers softly as he continues to pound into her. His eyes dart back to the end of the hallway and he stares defiantly into the eyes of the other agent as he leans down and drags his lips against hers as she mewls into his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sweetest Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this was the first spare part I thought of while writing Fallin’ All In You. You’re welcome. No honestly this was just something that popped into my head after I wrote a chapter in Fallin’ All In You and now it’s a Thirsty Thursday fic. I am no good at phone sex so if this is horrible blame it on that excuse. Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” you say to yourself softly as you begin to strip out of your work outfit. You only had a few moments before you were supposed to make the phone call. Once you were down to your underwear you slid into your bed under the covers feeling like you had to hide yourself away before you picked up your phone and swiped over Jack's contact and pressed the call button. </p><p>          Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out through pursed lips. Your anxiety and insecurity are starting to rise inside of you but you take in a few more deep breaths trying to calm yourself down. It didn’t take very long for Jack to answer and you lay there in bed holding your breath.</p><p>          “Breathe darlin’.” comes his warm deep voice and instantly your body sinks into the bed in relief. “We don’t have to do this.” he says softly and you shake your head silently for a moment before chastising yourself.</p><p>          “No I want to. I want to give this to you. I don’t think I’ll be any good though.” you say biting your lip contemplatively.</p><p>          “Darlin’ I’m already hard just knowing that you’re willing to go along with this little fantasy of mine. I’m so hot my body is itching for you.” he husks out reassuringly and you feel your own body grow warm at his words.</p><p>          “Ok, so how do we start this?” you asked unsure as you shift in bed.</p><p>          “Put the phone on speaker and lay it on the bed next to your head.” Jack instructs you softly. “What are you wearing darlin’?” Jack asks distractedly and you smile as your eyes dart down to the navy blue satin bra and pantie set you put on this morning knowing that you would be doing this tonight.</p><p>          “That navy blue satin set you like.” you answer softly and Jack grunts loudly in your ear making you shiver at the primal sound of it.</p><p>          “Fuck darlin’, of course you are you little tease.” he coos at you and you laugh lightly at him. “Lord have mercy, what I wouldn’t do to be with you right now.” Confidence surges through you and you feel the excitement and desire begin to swirl together inside of you.</p><p>          “Mmmm, I could think of a few things we could do.” you rasp out to him as your hands start to trail across the cups of your bra.</p><p>          “Oh? And what would you want to do darlin’?” Jack asks in such a warm tone that you feel as if he’s right next to you and you could feel his gaze on you. Your hands are trailing a ticklish touch along your breasts now and you moan softly into the air as you back arcs upwards.</p><p>          “I think I’d wanna start with just touching you Jack.” you say breathlessly as your head turns towards your phone. “Run my hands down your chest first before sliding back and dragging my nails down to your stomach. Sliding my fingers through your chest hair before pushing you flat on the bed and thumbing your sensitive nipples.”</p><p>          “Fuck darlin’.” Jack grunts out and suddenly you’re imaging him here with you. He’s laying on the bed next to you naked as the day he was born just watching you as your hands make quick work of your bra and fling it across the room. Your hands come up to cup your breasts and you moan loudly again massaging the flesh in your hands. Your fingers pluck at your own nipples and you hiss softly.</p><p>          “Mmm, I love it when your body jerks when I play with your nipples. I love that I can get that reaction out of you honey.” you moan out lowly as you squeeze your breasts in between your hands.</p><p>          “Fuck, what else darlin’. Tell me more I need to know what else you’re thinkin’ about.” Jack pants out lowly and you can hear his harsh breath over the phone imaging that he’s pressing up against you panting in your ear.</p><p>          “Mmm I’d grind on you with my hands splayed over your chest pressing you down into the mattress. Teasing you, never giving you enough to satisfy you until you’re mad with desire.” you rasp out to him and you drag your hands from your breasts. You quickly kick off the covers as your body heats with desire for Jack and they lay crumpled at the bottom of the bed your body shivering at the cool air racing across your skin. </p><p>          Your hands pluck at the waistband of your panties and you moan at the snap of elastic against your skin. You make a quick decision and leave your panties on as your fingers crawl over the fabric to tap at your clit. Your feet plant firmly on the mattress and you widen your knees drawing the fabric snug against your core.</p><p>          “You like teasing don’t you darlin’? Can you feel my hard cock against your wet pussy darlin’?”Jack asks suddenly and you jolt at his words your hand sliding to cup your sex with a loud moan. “Feel how hard I am for you and only you? Fuck I’m dripping just aching to be inside you.” </p><p>          You’re feeling feverish now and your body is quickly building to an orgasm that you know is gonna rock your world. Your fingers slide into your panties as you listen to Jack’s words. You moan softly as your fingers come into contact with your clit again just this time without any barriers.</p><p>          “Oh Jack. I’m so wet for you.” you coo at him as your fingers trace down to your entrance and dip inside. Your moan is loud and long as your hips buck up against your fingers searching for more. “So wet for you baby. Just thinking about you makes me wet.”</p><p>          “Oh fuck darlin’ yes. Touch that pretty little pussy. Slide a finger inside, imagine it’s mine.” he instructs you through baited breath. You do as he says and moan again your index finger easily slipping inside of you.</p><p>          “It’s not the same.” you whine softly as you begin to slide your finger in and out of your core trying to recreate the feeling that having Jack’s fingers inside of you. You huffed softly and slid a second finger inside feeling yourself stretch around them making you moan.</p><p>          “There ya go darlin’ fuck yourself on your fingers.” he instructs you. “Slide them in and out, go slow at first draw it out.” You obey instantly and slow your pace and you whimper as your fingers slowly drag out. </p><p>          “Jack.” you whine softly to him and you hear his panting breath as your response. Your fingers itch to go faster but you wait letting the desire and fire swirl in your stomach building up the anticipation.</p><p>          “C’mon darlin’ you’re doing so good for me now go a little faster. I’m almost there. How close are you darlin’?” he asks. You moan as your fingers begin to pound into your core and your hips lift into your hand.</p><p>          “So close Jack so close.” you gasp out.</p><p>          “That’s it darlin’. Fuck I wish it was your hand around my cock. Shit, it’s weeping for you darlin’.” he grunts out harshly and you keen at the words he says. The image you have of him sitting up in bed completely naked with his broad hand wrapped around his rock hard cock pumping quickly as his thumb swirls around the head.</p><p>          “Oh! Oh shit Jack. Fuck!” you gasp out as your fingers reach into you and press against that delicious spot up inside you that makes you see stars.</p><p>          “Yeah darlin’? You gonna cum for me? Cum all over those pretty little fingers?” Jack taunts and teases you. Your fingers reach in again and press against that spot one more time at his words. Feet pushing down into the mattress as your hips rise high in the air as your palm grinds down onto your clit and you’re soaring. </p><p>          “Jack!” you shout loudly and the only response you get from him is a long low groan signalling his own release. Your vision goes fuzzy at the edges and you shut your eyes quickly as you try to slow your rapid breathing. Lowering your hips you slowly slide your fingers out hissing at how sensitive you’ve grown. </p><p>          “God damn darlin’.” Jack pants out into the phone and you turn your head grinning to it. “You sure you’ve never done that before? ‘Cause you sounded like a natural.” You preen at his praise still grinning at your phone but you haven’t moved. Your body is boneless right now and you couldn’t move even if you wanted to.</p><p>          “I’m sure Jack. It was easy because it was you.” you say softly to him finally getting your breathing under control. “Fuck that was hot.” Jack’s deep satisfied chuckle is the only thing you hear now.</p><p>          “Yeah it was.” he agrees. </p><p>          “Now we can do that while you’re away on missions.” you say suddenly as the thought flitters through your head and you hear the tortured groan from Jack.</p><p>          “You’re gonna kill me.” he rasps out.</p><p>          “But it’ll be the sweetest death.” you retort.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Swallow This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another water whiskey request:  Walking in on someone showering. Is it hot in here? My goodness my gutter brain is brilliant! Phew! I loved writing this one! Thank you for the ask. These two are turning into a mini series.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Blood and adrenaline are coursing through your veins as you walk through the locker room doors. You’re still soaring on that post work out high that you don’t hear the running water of the shower as you move towards your locker and eagerly pull out your shower caddy. With your towel slung over your shoulder and you high ponytail swinging against your back you move towards the showers. While you don’t register that the showers are being used but does register in your brain is the loud drawn out groan coming from that area.</p><p>          Halting in your steps you furrow your eyebrows waiting to hear the noise again. No one is usually up at this time of day; you’re a bit of an early bird and like to get your work out done first thing after you wake up so that you can casually ride that adrenaline high for the rest of the day. Plus it gets it out of the way and you don’t have to drag yourself to the gym after work. Just then you hear a grunt coming from the showers and grow concerned wondering who it could be and if they’re alright. With your mind immediately going to worst case scenario your steps are quick as you round the corner.</p><p>          “Fuck ‘shine just like that!”</p><p>          You had turned the corner just as those words rang out into the air and before your brain could process the words you’re presented with the sinful picture of Agent Whiskey leaning back against the shower wall with his hard cock in his hand as he pumps him to orgasm. Cum spurts out of the tip of cock in ropes as it sails through the air and lands on the tiled floor and quickly washed away by the shower water. Your brain has seemed to have melted and leaked out of your ears because your eyes dart up from where his release is washing down the drain to crawl up his naked wet body to watch the water run down his front.</p><p>          Your thighs are clenched together and you let out a soft whimper at the free show you just got. Whiskey’s eyes snap open and you can see the heated lustful gaze he has trained on you. You whimper again and rub your thighs together trying to ease the ache that’s between them now.</p><p>          “Moonshine.” Whiskey says in a low gravel that is just pure sin and seduction. You can see his cock still half hard as he stares at you heatedly from his position still propped up by the tiled wall. “You just gonna stare or are ya gonna join me?”</p><p>          Your shower caddy hits the floor and the sound of it is like a gunshot making you jump into action. You’re stripping your workout clothes haphazardly and they’re falling to the floor is disarray as you try to hurry. Whiskey grins wickedly over at you and his hand comes back up to his half hard cock slowly stroking it. You’re panting by the time you manage to get your sports bra off and as it’s the last piece of clothing to flutter to the floor you’re instantly moving towards Whiskey.</p><p>          Whiskey’s ready for you though as he stands from the wall and cards a hand through your hair to cup to the back of your head and tugs you forward where he smashes his lips against yours. You moan loudly as you feel his wet body slide against yours and your lips press firmly to his.</p><p>          “Fuck ‘shine. Been trying to get you alone for months now ever since that day at the lake.” Whiskey pants out against your lips. He twirls you so that your back is facing the tiled wall and he crowds you back into the spray of the shower. “Lord, look at this body. All wet and gorgeous.” He groans out heatedly. He takes a step forward again and you one step back until your back is pressed against the wall and one of his hands is pressed against the tile above your head. His hand comes up to brush against your nipples and you gasp softly when he pinches one in between his fingers.</p><p>          “Whiskey.” You whimper out and her smirks down at you.</p><p>          “Look at you, all hot and bothered. Did you enjoy watching me jerk off?” he taunts to you in a low tone. You shiver and nod your head quickly. “I was thinking about you sweetheart.”</p><p>          “Yeah? About what?” you purred up at him and watched as Whiskey’s eyes flared with desire.</p><p>          “You on your knees sucking me like the good girl you are.” He husked out as he leaned over you. Your eyes darted down to see that his cock was now fully hard and you bit your lip. Your hand came out and grazed against his cock and Whiskey’s hips jerked towards your hand but you moved it away quickly.</p><p>          “Cock tease.” He grunted out and you grinned wickedly up at him making him gasp.</p><p>          “You have no idea Whiskey.” You cooed at him. “You see…” you began as you let your index finger trail over the top of his cock to circle around his head making him groan and throw his head back. “Ever since that day at the lake I’ve been thinking and dreamin’ about nothin’ but you. You’ve been the star of my wet dreams baby. And I finally wanna make them a reality.” Whiskey moaned loudly as he processed your words and your fingers danced up and down his shaft tapping a little beat against it. Then giving yourself a little pause to ramp up his anticipation you slid your palm around the underside of his cock and began to stroke him twisting your wrist in time with your strokes.</p><p>          “Fuck ‘shine. Please sweetheart. Don’t tease me.” Whiskey begged as his rested his other hand against the tiled wall above your head. Your head was tilted down to stare at his cock as you pumped and stroke him. Your thumb circled the tip every time your wrist pumped upwards. Your eyes watched as the water from the shower slicked back of your bodies and made your movements along his cock easy and smooth. Kneeling down onto the tiles Whiskey’s head snapped forward and he moaned loudly without a care of who could hear. “You look so good on your knees for me.” He pants out and you smile wicked up at him as you lean forward and slide your lips over his shaft as you continue to stroke him. “Fuck like that.”</p><p>          Your mouth is watering with desire for his cock and you slide your tongue out and lick from base to tip sliding his cock upwards so you can lick the underside of it. Whiskey makes a high pitched keening noise in his throat and you moan against his shaft letting the vibrations of the moan flutter against him.</p><p>          Pulling back you hold the base of his cock in your hand and trace the tip against your lips letting your tongue flick out against it too. Your lips drop open and you slide him inside your hot warm mouth. “Fuck! Fuck!” Whiskey gasps out as he tries to still his hips but they jerk forwards anyway sliding his cock further into your mouth. You hum around him and he pants above you as his head falls forward and his eyes watch you bob your head along his cock.</p><p>          You pull back until only the tip is between your lips and your eyes dart up to stare into his before you moan and begin sucking harshly. Whiskey’s head is flung back and you huff out a breath before sliding all the way down his cock until your nose brushes against the dark hair at the base and his tip hits the back of your throat. You gag slightly and swallow around his cock making Whiskey moan. “Fuck sweetheart I’m gonna cum.” He pants out harshly and you pull back slightly so that you can suck at him while sliding back to his base. One of your hands comes up to rest on his thigh and your nails dig into his flesh there while your other hand comes up to cup his balls in your palm.</p><p>          Whiskey is chanting your name and his hips jerk shallowly once, twice, three times into your mouth before you taste the salty release on your tongue and you begin to swallow him down. He’s a groaning mess above you as his hands clench into fists on the tiled wall while he comes down from his high. You slip him out of your mouth after cleaning him from all evidence of his release and stand in between his arms. You lean up on tip toes and press a heated kiss to his mouth as your cheeks flush with desire, you can’t believe that you just did that but you don’t regret it one bit. Not when you now know you can render Whiskey helpless with just your mouth. Whiskey groans against your lips and you smile satisfactorily at him when you pull away.</p><p>          “I’m gonna come collect when the time’s right cowboy.” You say sultrily as you pat his chest before walking out of the showers only picking up your shower caddy. “And bring me back my work out clothes when you can.” You call out over your shoulder as you quickly redress and leave with a knowing smirk on your face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Commando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a request for the reader to be a high slit dress and Whiskey overhears her saying that she isn't wearing any panties.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ballroom is full by the time that you and Ginger make it there. Everyone has already arrived and the two of you are just fashionably late. You stand in the entryway to the room and survey it quickly as you smile warmly over to Ginger. She scoffs softly and shakes her head.</p><p>          “You’re going to give him a heart attack you know that right?” she asks softly and you grin widely at her.</p><p>          “Well if he’d make a move he could have la petite mort.” you answer her easily and she bursts out into peals of laughter. You smirk wickedly as her laughter pulls multiple pairs of eyes to the two of you. One set being the ones that you wanted on you. Sliding your arm around Ginger’s you move her about the room in the opposite direction of the man leaning against the bar.</p><p>          As you start to greet people on Ginger’s arm you can feel the heated eyes he’s got trained on you. Your smile widnes fractionally and you keep your eyes off of him. You want to torture him a little bit before you reel him in. You slide your hands into the built in pockets of your dress as you mingle and flash the length of your leg through the hip high slit of your dress. You know exactly what you’re doing as you see the eyes of the man you’re talking to dart down to your leg and he visibly swallows.</p><p>          Your dress is a reddish maroon color off the shoulder that’s showing off just the right amount of cleavage to be classy but enticing. The pleats in the top of the skirt hide the hip high slit and you’ve paired the dress with a pair of strappy gold heels that give you a bit of height from your normal stature. You had fallen in love with the dress as soon as you tried it on, it made you feel powerful, sexy, and elegant. And if the feeling of multiple pairs eyes on you is to go by others thought you looked good in it. </p><p>          You made your way around the room with Ginger stopping to talk to different people. While you were mingling, at every step you could feel his piercing eyes on you. It made your core heat with desire knowing that you were finally getting a reaction from him. After months of teasing him you had thought that he just wasn’t interested in you but the way his eyes followed you around the room said differently.</p><p>          Finally you and Ginger made it to the bar and she smirked softly at you as you positioned yourself with your back to him so you could face her. As you both ordered a drink from the bar you saw her eyes twinkle wickedly and you waited to see what she had planned. Ginger had been the only one that you confessed your feelings for the older agent to. You had come to her for some advice and she had told you that he was interested even if he didn’t outwardly show it. Thankfully you had listened to her.</p><p>          “Your skin is absolutely glowing.” she said enviously and you chuckled softly as you watched two of her fingers trailed up and down your bare thigh. “And so soft!” she gasped out softly. “What do you use to get your skin that way?” she asked curiously. You smirked softly over to her as you felt the heat of the man behind you grow closer to you as he watched the two of you silently.</p><p>          “Lots and lots moisturizer.” you said with a shrug. “I’ll lend the moisturizer I use when we get back.” She nodded her head to you as your drinks arrived and you took a soft sip of the rich alcohol.</p><p>“That slit’s awful high, how do you wear underwear with it?” she asked conspiratorial as she leaned closer to you and you grinned wickedly as her words fluttered into your ear. You paused a moment and felt the man behind you leaning just a tad bit closer to hear your answer.</p><p>“You don’t.” you said salaciously and Ginger gasped scandalously next to you as she twittered softly in delight. A strangled sound is heard from behind you and your grin widens knowing that he’s hooked on your line.</p><p>“You’re naughty.” Ginger said knowingly and you shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly.</p><p>“Guilty.” you said as then turned to look back out to the ballroom behind you. Your eyes caught sight of Jack and you turned your head to him. “Well hello Whiskey, didn’t see you there.” you greeted him with a warm seductive smile. You watched as his eye raked up and down your body slowly, his eyes catching at where your leg was peeking out from the slit of your dress.</p><p>“Hello sweetheart.” He said in a soft raspy tone and you bit your lip knowing you were the cause of it. “You look stunning tonight.” he complimented you and you smirked, raising your head slightly.</p><p>“Thank you handsome. You clean up well.” you returned to him and he smiled softly at you. Your eyes then swept over the ballroom again and you nodded your head to someone before you stood from the bar. Whiskey was just leaning closer to you and stopped himself quickly at your movement. “If you’ll excuse me I see someone I need to go speak with.” you said to him and looked at Ginger who nodded before the two of you left him standing at the bar with a shocked look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>It was an hour later when he finally made his move. His eyes had been on you the whole time since you had seen him at the bar. And he had even left the bar to trail you through the room. Knowing that he was stalking you like prey made you shiver with anticipation. </p><p>But it was when you were walking out of the ballroom to go use the ladies’ room to freshen up when he made his move. He followed you out of the ballroom and you turned the corner towards the bathrooms when you heard his boots pick up their pace. Just as you were reaching for that bathroom door handle his hand cupped your elbow and pulled you away and around another corner and down a hallway.</p><p>Your back hit the wall and he was suddenly on you. His chest pressed against yours as he breathed heavily in your space. His eyes were dark as he gazed at you heatedly. He growled softly when he saw your self satisfied smirk on your lips.</p><p>“You wore this purposely.” he figured out loud and you grinned widely.</p><p>“Knew you were smart.” you quipped to him and he growled lowly at you. His mouth crashed down onto yours and you gasped against him, he quickly swiped his tongue into your open mouth and your hands came up to grip the lapels of his suit jacket. Your body seemed to melt against him and he chuckled softly. You let out a whimper as he shifted his hips against you and you felt how hard he was inside his pants.</p><p>“You did this.” he teased you darkly and you nipped at his lips in challenge.</p><p>“Oh I’m gonna do more than that Whiskey.” you simpered to him and he huffed out a breath against your cheek as his lips placed wet kisses against your skin to your jaw where he began to suck dark marks into your skin. You moaned against him as your hands tried to pull him closer.</p><p>“Wanna see if you were lying before.” he pants out against your skin as his tongue swipes down your neck slowly. You’re gasping softly when he bites down on the skin at the base of your neck. His large hand grips from behind your knee and drags your leg up over his hip. You moan softly as his hand slides from your knee all the way up to your hip where it slides under the material of your dress and his fingers press into your skin. Fingers slide across the front of your hip bone and he jerks his hips into yours hard when he realizes, you <em>weren’t</em> lying. “Fuck.” he hisses at the feel of your soft skin.</p><p>His hand is suddenly gone and you hear the clank of his belt buckle and you smirk up at him. You press yourself closer to him as he manages to undo his pants and slide the zipper down. Your hands brush his away and he rests his forehead against your shoulder. You cup him in your hand and he’s hard, hot and long. You groan when you look down and get an eyeful of the esteemed senior agent.</p><p>“Mmmm, oh that’s beautiful.” you whisper to him and he lifts his head as you release him from his pants to hang between the two of you. “Fuck me Whiskey. Please I need you.” you simper to him. He looks into your eyes shrewdly and you nod your head.</p><p>Suddenly he’s flicking the material of your dress away and both of his hands are sliding around your naked ass to cup you and lift you hurriedly. You squeak at the movement and suddenly he’s sliding in deeply. Your squeak turns into a loud moan and he slaps a hand over your mouth as he notches himself inside you. Your head falls back to hit the wall in a silent gasp and his lips are suddenly sucking against the skin at the front of your neck.</p><p>“This is gonna be quick.” he pants out and you nod your head. “You’ve got me so wound up. I’ll make it up later sweetheart but I need to fuck you.” </p><p>“Please do it. Fuck me.” you gasp out and he’s moving his hips to slam into you. Your hand flies to your mouth to muffle your moans and groans as you stare into his eyes as he pounds into you. HIs hands are on your ass again holding you close as his hips piston into you. Your legs are wrapped around his waist and the heat between you is starting to boil. “Oh, oh, oh please.” you moan out lowly to him and he’s grunting as he keeps his steady fast pace.</p><p>“Fuck you’re so fucking tight.” he hisses out and you whimper softly. He’s hitting everything inside you, his cock dragging along your walls and sliding deeper and deeper inside you. Your orgasm starts to flutter in your lower stomach and you grab the back of his neck slamming your lips harshly onto his and he groans into your mouth. His hands hold your ass, keeping you held tightly against him as he slides in twice more before he grunts and you feel the warmth flood your core. Your orgasm snaps inside you and you gasp out harshly as you see stars. A mewling whine comes from your throat and Jack kisses you hard as he tilts his head to the side deepening the kiss. He’s sliding in and out of you slowly as he comes down from his high. He carefully sets you down on your feet and holds you there, his cock still embedded in you. He makes sure that you’re steady before he steps a half step back and tucks himself back into his pants. “Fuck sweetheart.” he says softly and you chuckle lightly.</p><p>“Been trying to get you to do that for months now.” you say in response and he jerks his head up to look at you.</p><p>“What?” he asks confused.</p><p>          “C’mon Whiskey you’re not that dense.” you chastise him. “I’ve been flirting with you for months. Apparently all it took to get you to make a move was a dress with a high slit.” He growls as he stares at you and slides his head behind your head tugging you close so he can press a kiss to your lips.</p><p>          “C’mon, I love that dress on you but it’d look better on my floor.” he coos at you and you simper at his words. Sliding your hand into his you let him lead you out of the building and into the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blinded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A spare part from Fallin' All In You featuring the blindfold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The soft touch ghosted along your arm almost tickling. Your lips fell open with a gasp. Your body clenched and tensed in anticipation as the touch left you.</p><p>          You couldn’t see him, your sight taken from you by the black cloth covering your eyes. The bed dipped on your left side and you turned your face to follow the movement. Steady hands cupped your face and soft pliant lips met yours in a deep kiss. You hummed against his lips and your body arched up against his.</p><p>          Your hands slid across the bed until they came in contact with the soft skin of his knees on either side of your hips. He grunted against your lips before pulling away from you. His hands gripped yours softly before his fingers wrapped around your wrists. Your arms were moved and positioned to lie against the bed above your head. His fingers curled your own around the rungs of the headboard.</p><p>          “Keep ‘em there.” He husked out from above you. You did as you were asked and clutched at the rungs tightly. Your back arched up off the bed as his hands trailed from your arms down your torso. A gasp was torn from your throat when his fingers pinched your nipples. Heat blossomed low in your stomach and you rubbed your thighs to alleviate the ache that was now there. “I love how you breasts look when you arc your back. Presenting them to me.” He said huskily and you shivered at his words.</p><p>          “Jack please.” You pleaded with him. His deep chuckle met your ears and you groaned lowly. He was gonna drag this out.</p><p>          “What do you want darlin’?” he asked softly as he ground his hips down across your lower stomach. A deep long moan escaped you as you felt eh head of his cock slide along your flesh. You could feel the precum smearing across your skin. You huffed softly as you tried to buck your hips up but he was straddling you there and you only got up about an inch. “You gotta tell me what you want darlin’.” He teased softly.</p><p>          “Make love to me.” You gasped out softly. “Show me how much you love me.” Your lungs were drowning for air as you gasped. Your body pulled taut with anticipation. You were on the brink of breaking, you felt like glass as the teasing and lack of sight heightened everything for you.</p><p>          When he slid in, you exploded. Your mouth opened and closed but you made no sound. He held you close as he moved. His arms wrapped tightly around you as his hips ebbed and flowed against yours.</p><p>          You were sinking into the depths as you tried to suck in air. Your legs wrapped around his hips and bucked against him. It was so much, almost <em>too</em> much. His cock slid in, his head sliding across that spot with in you and suddenly you were done for. A high pitched cry fell from your lips and your body bowed below him. Pleasure hot and cold raced along your nerve endings making you shiver.</p><p>          Jack groaned above you as he met his own release and you cooed softly up at him feeling the warmth filling you.</p><p>          “God damn, darlin’.” He gasped out and you laughed softly.</p><p>          “Oh, yeah.” You responded breathlessly. “We’re keeping the blindfold.” Jack laughed softly and pressed a heated kiss to your lips. “You’re wearing it next though.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Body Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This doesn't have any specific character with the Reader so it's whoever you imagine as you read it. This was inspired by the song "Kill You Conscience" - Shinedown</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The bedroom lights are all out casting the room in dark twilight. Rain is falling against the window in sheets, the sound of it on the roof almost deafening. Lightning strikes light up the sky flashing brightly in the dark room.</p><p>          Neither one of you need light to guide you in your movements. Not when hands and lips have traveled the same path for years. Both of you have mapped out each other’s bodies to the point you can do it with your eyes closed. And while these paths have been traveled before, every time is like the first time all over again.</p><p>          Rising above him your eyes are shut as one hand lands in the center of his chest for stability. Your fingers clench and flatten against his skin as they card through the chest hair that lays there. The other hand grasps at your breast roughly on its way up into your hair.</p><p>          Your soft, slow pace is building the desire that both of you share. It’s growing between you and taking up the air in the room making you gasp out. Your hips undulate like the waves against his. He groans softly from underneath you as his hands adjust to get a better grip on your hips.</p><p>          His hands trail from your hips to scrape his nails against your thighs. The feeling of his nails scratching along your skin narrows your focus and your pace picks up.</p><p>          Another groan falls from his lips and he bucks up jostling you slightly. Your knees dig into the mattress beside his hips and lift your body so that he can drag his cock in and out of you. You’re panting out into the air as your head falls back.</p><p>          He’s suddenly sitting up his mouth sliding against your skin with open wet kisses before he latches onto a nipple. Your hands card through the hair on his head as he sucks harshly. At this angle he can’t thrust up into you but you make up for it as your hips swivel and fall harshly down onto him. Your walls are bearing down on him as they clench around him and he grunts.</p><p>          “Fuck.” You hiss out as your hips slam down onto him. He’s groaning around your nipple now as his arms sliding to rest loosely around your hips holding you down onto him.</p><p>          With a sharp cry you begin to grind against him making pleasure burst at your clit. You hear him moan and release your nipple with a pop. He grabs your shoulders as his arms wrap up from under yours. He holds you there as his release leaks into you and you whimper as the warmth he created flings you over the edge.</p><p>          Once you two have calmed down he falls back onto the bed holding you on top of him. You both fall asleep in each other’s arms listening to the rain outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Breathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This a Marcus Pike x Reader. Hand job in the office.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          His hot breath rushed against your ear making you smirk softly. His chest rose and fell in quick succession underneath the crisp white button up shirt as you pressed your own chest into his. The striped tie he had picked out this morning was slung over his shoulder haphazardly.</p><p>          Looking up at his face you saw his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open. Air rushed past those perfect lips in almost silent gasps and you felt so powerful to be able to reduce him to this state with just your hands.</p><p>          “Fuck, baby girl. Please.” He begged softly and you smiled widely as the air from his lungs breezed across your face.</p><p>          “You gonna come for me Marcus?” you purred to him as you watched his face avidly. His breaths became heavy pants after a loud groan emitted from his throat. “Gonna come for me as I jerk you off against your office door?” you asked teasing him with your words. Your hand that was gripping him closed a little tighter around him as you stroked downward. You looked down between the two of you to watch the head of his cock emerge from your fist. The image shot straight to your core making you moan and rub your thighs together.</p><p>          “Please.” Marcus pleaded again. Your pace picked up and you slid your other hand into his undone pants to cup his balls lightly. He grunted harshly as his head fell back against the door with a thud.</p><p>          “C’mon babe, come all over my hand. Let me watch you come undone just by me jerking you off.” You simpered up to him clenching and releasing your fist as you stroked him.</p><p>          Marcus’ hand came up in a fist to his mouth where he bit down on his knuckle moaning softly. You watched silently as his cock twitched in your hand before his release spurted from the tip to slide down onto your own knuckles and finger. He leaned back against the door with a sigh as he tried to regulate his breathing.</p><p>          Your hand released him and rose between you to show his handiwork proudly. His eyes focused on you as you brought your hand to your mouth and began licking and sucking it clean. Marcus groaned lowly as he watched you with heated eyes.</p><p>          “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He said softly with a shake of his head.</p><p>          “I wasn’t the one who suggested this form of stress relief at work.” You teased as you watched him tuck himself back into his pants. He smirked at you and pressed a heated kiss to your lips making you hum into the kiss. “I’ll see you at home babe.” You said softly before opening his office door.</p><p>          “Be ready for me. I’ve got plans to return the favor.” He said softly into your ear making you shiver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Heatwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Francisco "Catfish" Morales x Reader. You're helping Frankie move.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Whoever decided that moving in ninety degree weather was a good idea was an absolute moron. Huffing out a breath you set the box in your hands on top of the stack of boxes in the moving truck. Wiping one hand across your forehead to remove the sweat you turned as you spotted Frankie walking up the ramp with his own box in hand.</p><p>          “This was a stupid idea.” You said as you planted your hands on your hips. Frankie placed his own box down before turning to you. You watched as he lifted his ball cap and swiped at his forehead.</p><p>          “Look I know it’s hot but the sooner we get it all packed up and loaded the sooner we can relax inside.” He said tiredly as he looked over at you. You pouted over at him and he chuckled softly before moving over to you and wrapped you in a tight sweaty hug.</p><p>          “Ugh! Frankie you’re sweaty! Get off!” you cried trying to wiggle out of his arms. He laughed brightly as he held you tighter and nuzzled into your neck.</p><p>          “I really do appreciate you helping me.” He said softly as you wiggled in his arms.</p><p>          “I’m gonna bitch the whole time. This was a stupid idea and I’m melting.” You whined making him chuckle.</p><p>          “I can take your bitching.” He reassured you.</p><p> </p><p>          He lied. He in fact couldn’t take your bitching. After the third hour of hearing you sigh and grumble under your breath he was ready to snap. As he walked back into the moving truck with one of the last boxes he could hear you huffing and puffing from behind him.</p><p>          “Fucking finally.” You huffed out as you set your box down. Frankie looked over at you and felt his frustration rise. He knew you were doing him a favor and he was grateful but <em>Jesus fucking Christ</em>. There was only so much grunting and huffing he could hear you make before his pants started to grow tight. Not to mention the gray tank top you had decided to wear today was now practically see through due to you sweating. Hell, even watching sweat trail down your body while you moved boxes was getting to him.</p><p>          He watched as you lifted the bottom of your tank top to wipe it across your brow. Your tanned stomach peeking out at him, making him sweat for an entirely different reason. “I’m so glad it’s over.” You sighed softly as you leaned back against the wall of the moving truck. “God, it really must be the <em>hottest</em> day of the year.” You griped out tiredly.</p><p>          “If you complain one more time about the heat, I’m gonna give you a reason to sweat.” He snapped out in frustration. His body was pulled taut as he tried to keep himself in check around you but he had hit his breaking point.</p><p>          Your jaw dropped as you heard his words and he watched as your eyes lit up with desire. He smirked realizing that he wasn’t the only one feeling some type of way. He stalked over to you silently before he crowded you up against the wall. You panted softly watching him with wide eyes as his arms came up around you and boxed you in. “Tell me you want this before we go further.” He pleaded in a low tone.</p><p>          “Frankie, I want this. Please, been wantin’ this since <em>forever</em>.” You moaned softly.</p><p>          “Forever huh?” he asked smiling softly.</p><p>          “Just ask Pope and Ironhead. They’ve heard me going on and on about you for years now.” You respond. He whipped his head up to stare at you with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Those pendejos. They’ve been listening to me talk about you too, mija.” He said as he pressed closer to you. As his hips brushed against yours you could feel his hard length against your thigh.</p><p>          “So what was it you were saying about making me sweat?” you purred up at him and he smirked down at you.</p><p>          He lunged forward and captured your lips with his. His hands came to grip at your hips and he tugged them forward until they were flush with his. Sliding his hands up he quickly guided your tank top up and over your head before his mouth fell to your neck sucking marks and kisses into it.</p><p>          “I’m not gonna last long. Been fucking hard all day for you.” He growled out against your neck. The moan you let out was sinful and Frankie had to catch his breath.</p><p>          Suddenly you turned in his arms and he stepped back a step to give you room. He watched as you quickly undid your bra and then shimmied out of your jean shorts and undies. He groaned loudly when you shook your ass at him.</p><p>          “Then let’s get to it Frankie don’t keep me waiting.” You coo at him over your shoulder. A loud slap rang through the air and you jolted against the wall of the truck feeling a sharp sting blossom on your ass cheek. “Fuck Frankie.” You moaned softly and he hummed low in his throat.</p><p>          “You look so pretty like this mija. So needy for me already.” He cooed at you as he slid his hand from your ass cheek to your core and gathered your slick on his fingertips. “So wet for me.”</p><p>          “Frankie I swear to God if you don’t-“ you began and were cut off by another slap to your ass. Your hands scrambled on the wall of the truck trying to get purchase to no avail. Frankie quickly undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans so that they fell to his knees. He slipped his cock out of his boxers and began to palm himself slowly groaning at he stared at your naked body pressed against the wall sticking your ass out for him. “Frankie.” You whimpered to him over your shoulder and he stepped closer sliding his cock between your ass cheeks. His moan echoed slightly in the moving truck and he felt you shiver against him.</p><p>          Dipping his hips he lined himself up with you and then slowly began to slide inside of you. Both of you moaned loudly as he slid in inch by inch until he was flush against you gripping your hips tightly.</p><p>          “Fuck mija. So tight and wet.” He hissed out as he slid out a tiny bit before slamming back into your harshly. Your moan was loud and if any neighbors were out and about they’d probably hear you and figure out what you two were doing. The thrill of getting caught started to build in Frankie and he grinned wickedly down at you before he started a fast deep pace.</p><p>          “Oh! Yes Frankie like that. Fuck!” you gasped out softly as your hands pushed against the wall. He felt you thrusting back against him and Frankie felt like something snapped inside of him. Growling loudly he stepped as close to you as he possibly could planting one hand on the wall and grinding up into you harshly as his other hand came down to rub circles around your clit.</p><p>          Both of your bodies where sliding against each other hotly as sweat poured from the two of you. Rivulets of it cascaded down your back and pooled in the dip of your lower back, while sweat dripped from Frankie’s forehead to land on your back. Your head was flung back onto his shoulder and you moaned erotically as your orgasm flooded your senses. Frankie’s growl reverberated in his chest against your back as your walls closed in around him. You were squeezing him tightly to the point where he couldn’t move. When his hips snapped up one last time against you he grunted heavily as his own release surrounded him entirely.</p><p>          When the two of you finally came back down to earth Frankie slowly slid out of you and then groaned as he watched his cum slowly leak out of you. You grunted softly as you let your body fully lean against the wall of the truck.</p><p>          “Ugh! I’m so sweaty.” You whined lowly and Frankie barked out a sharp laugh.</p><p>          “C’mon get dressed we can go take a shower before we eat.” He said as he swatted your ass softly. You yelped and your body jerked. Shooting a glare over your shoulder at him you quickly dressed in your clothes and began to walk down the ramp of the truck. Frankie growled again as he noticed your hips swaying deliciously as you walked. Picking up his pace he quickly ushered you into his house and to the bathroom, eager to get to round two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whiskey x Reader. Whiskey ties you up by his lasso for a punishment since you can't follow orders. Spanking, Oral (female receiving)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The mission had been a success you had gotten your guy and no one had seriously gotten hurt, well, all except the target that is. But a little bumps and bruises on the bad guy wasn’t cause for alarm.</p><p>          So when Whiskey had told you over your ears piece that he wanted to see you in his office once you landed you were a bit confused. If you had gone based solely off his tone of voice you knew he wasn’t happy but you had no clue as to why.</p><p>          Walking into his office your eyes dart around the room looking the senior agent. The office is dimly lit and your eyes fall to the clear windows that show the skyline of New York. You’re distracted momentarily by the view as you walk further into the room. The door shuts behind you softly and the lock clicks into place but you don’t’ hear it. As you make your way slowly over to the windows something slides across your face. You jerk away and look with furrowed eyebrows at Whiskey’s lasso. As your eyes follow the lasso you can see that it’s hanging from the ceiling by a hook. Tilting your heard with confusion you move to turn around to look for Whiskey but are stopped when large hands grip your hips and a warm chest presses to your back.</p><p>          “Why do you have your lasso tied to your ceiling?” you ask softly as you stare straight ahead out the windows.</p><p>          “Because we’re going to try something a little different this time around.” He says against your ear where his lips brush in a teasing caress. You shiver slightly against him and his hands travel up from your hips to slide you suit jacket off your shoulders. “You broke rank while on mission.” He said darkly into your ear. Your body tensed a little at his words knowing this was why he sounded angry earlier. “Put yourself in unnecessary danger. Disobeyed a direct order.” He said into the quiet room as his fingers quickly undid the buttons on your blouse before he shoved it off your arms. You turned your head to look over your shoulder at him as you felt his fingers glide down the exposed skin of your back.</p><p>          “Whiskey that’s part of the job putting ourselves in unnecessary danger.” You began to explain. You opened your mouth to say something else but Whiskey’s lips crashed into yours harshly cutting you off. When he pulled away he was breathing heavily.</p><p>          “I almost lost your crazy ass because you decided to disobey orders.” He growled to you. You shivered when you feel the clasp of your bra come undone. He moves then to circle your body and stand before you. “You need to be punished for not following direct orders.” He says in such a low tone that you feel like he punched you in the gut and stole your breath. His eyes never leave yours as he says the words.</p><p>          Heat floods your body at his words and you gasp out softly at the idea of him punishing you. Your mind is racing at all the possibilities this punishment could entail.</p><p>          “You like that idea don’t you? You dirty little thing.” He coos at you as his hands come to grip your hips lightly. You look up at him and feel a slow smirk crawl across your mouth.</p><p>          “Yes, sir.” You clip out softly knowing exactly what those words do to him. Whiskey’s response is almost instantaneous. His body jerks into your and a loud groan is resonating out from throat. You hum softly when you feel how hard he is.</p><p>          “Fuck honey. Here’s what’s gonna happen I’m gonna string you up by your wrists. Then I’m gonna paint this <em>delicious</em> ass of yours red.” He growls out to you before his hands grip your ass tightly making you moan loudly. “Then once you’ve been sufficiently punished I’ll reward you.”</p><p>          You moaned again at his words and felt the heat that was coursing through your veins began to simmer under your skin. “Arms up honey.” He said in a low tone. His hands slid slowly up your sides from your hips. You shivered when his fingers grazed against the sides of your breasts before he was looping his hung lasso around them and tying it off.</p><p>          Your body stretched up with your arms, you breasts rose to present them to Whiskey’s hungry eyes. You watched as they flicked down to gaze at them and you felt your nipples beginning to harden. The balls of your feet are barely touching the floor, only grazing it lightly as your body swings in the air slightly.</p><p>          “Don’t you make a pretty picture.” He teased softly and your body shivers as your fingers gripped tightly at the lasso. Whiskey moved around you before he crouched down and slipped your boots and socks from your feet so they were bare against the carpeted floor. Then his hands slid to the button on your jeans quickly slipping it from the hole. The zipper following shortly after and your jeans gaped open around your hips. He easily shoved both your jeans and underwear down over your hips and let it fall with gravity to hit the floor. Sweeping it away from you with his booted foot, he then came back to tap the insides your ankles apart with his boot.</p><p>          “This alright honey?” he asked softly and you nodded your head as best as you could in your position. Your body was on fire and you felt your legs twitching slightly with anticipation. Suddenly Whiskey’s hands slid up the outside of your thighs and his touch was like electricity along your skin. Your head fell back from between your arms and a loud groan was ripped from your throat. “Hmm, that’s it honey. You’re just waitin’ for that punishment aren’t ya?” he teased lowly. You groaned at his teasing and tried to rub your thighs together to get some relief but Whiskey stopped your legs from moving together. “Nah uh honey. This is a punishment.” He scolded you.</p><p>          Just then a sharp sting blossomed on your left ass cheek and loud clap rang through the air. Gasping harshly your fingers clenched in the lasso again. “We’ll go to ten. Count ‘em.” He instructed you.</p><p>          “One.” You moaned out knowing that this was going to be pure bliss for you. Huffing out a breath at the next spank this time on your right side you felt your feet slide across the carpet with the momentum of the spank. “Two.” You call out after taking in a deep breath.</p><p>          “So good honey. Your skin is so sensitive.” Jack cooed to you from behind you and you mewled when you felt his hand slide across both of your cheeks appreciating the red flush on your skin. Then the next three slaps came quickly after each other the fifth one landing on your left side. Your grunted softly through each slap and began to breathe heavily.</p><p>          “Three, four, five. Oh fuck.” You gasped out as your head fell forwards. Your core was clenching around nothing as desire and pleasure lit up your nervous system. The sharp pain of each slap was only furthering your desire for the man behind you. Slick was pooling in your core and you felt it begin to leak out of you.</p><p>          “Oh you <em>do </em>enjoy this.” He said teasingly as he spotted your wet thighs. He massaged your reddened skin and you hissed in pain and pleasure. His fingers digging into your flesh to grip and release it but lightly trailing his fingers across your skin. “You’re so dirty aren’t you honey.” He teased and you groaned loudly in agreement. “Almost there, you’re doing so good.”</p><p>          Two more spanks rang out in the air and you tried to plant your feet and lean forward on the lasso as the pleasure shot through you. A sharp cry came from your lips as Whiskey trailed his fingers along your hot flesh as he shushed you softly.</p><p>          “Six. Seven.” You gasped out almost inaudible but he heard you.</p><p>          “You’re doing so well honey. Only three more. We’ll go slow got it?”</p><p>          “Yes please.” You gasped out softly. You leaned forward on the lasso and pushed your ass backwards towards him and he groaned loudly at your movement.</p><p>          “Fuck honey, that’s it show me how much of a mess you are. So pretty baby.” He cooed at you. “C’mon baby.” His hand came down hard on your right cheek and you cried out sharply. Your head lifted and you felt the tears begin to slide down your cheeks. Your body felt as if it was being consumed by the pleasure growing inside of you. You’d never felt anything like this before. Your heart pounded in your chest and your ears as you waited with anticipation for the next spank.</p><p>          “Eight.” You say softly on a sigh as you tried to suck in air through your lungs. Your core muscles were growing tight and clenching as the desire in your body grew to unimaginable heights.</p><p>          A sob of pleasure escaped your mouth as the next spank fell across your left side. Your ass was numb at this point but even still pleasure flowed from each spank straight to your clit. The throbbing in between your legs was the only thing you could focus on at this point.</p><p>          “Nine.” You moaned out and your fingers gripped the lasso so tightly that you heard it creak in protest. Calming yourself marginally you waited patiently for the last spank. When it came you cried out and flung your head back mumbling incoherently.</p><p>          “Ten. Fuck, Jesus fucking Christ. Whiskey, fuck. Oh shit.” You gasped out. Your orgasm exploded inside of you and you sobbed in pleasure. Your legs twitched violently and your toes curled against the carpeted floor.</p><p>          “Oh honey.” Whiskey cooed lowly to you as he stepped close to your side. His fingers cupped your jaw and moved your head to look at him; his eyes were dark and filled with lust as he cooed at you lovingly. “You were such a good girl for me. You want that reward honey or do you want to stop?”</p><p>          “I want it Whiskey. Give it to me.” You gasp out and Whiskey smirks at you wickedly.</p><p>          “Good girl.” He growls lowly to you making you shiver with delight. He kneels down in front of you and slide one hand from your ankle to your knee lifting your leg to hook over his shoulder. You watched delirous with pleasure and you whine in a high pitch at the image of him kneeling in front of you face at level with your dripping core. “Honey you’ve made a mess of yourself.” He chastises softly and you pant out your breaths heavily.</p><p>          “Clean me up Whiskey. Please.” You beg him as your leg tightens on his shoulder. Without giving you an answer he licks up your inner thigh collecting your slick that gathered there from you core. You thrust your hips close to his face and moan loudly wanting him to just get on with it.</p><p>          Your body is suspended at an angle right now; your lower half is thrust up towards Whiskey while your back is arched backwards with just your wrists holding you up. Your mind is blank except for the pleasure that is exploding along your skin wherever his tongue lands. When the tip of his tongue flicks against your clit you sob, begging him to make you come.</p><p>          You’re hurtling towards your second orgasm quickly. His mouth is covering your entrance as his tongue slides in and out of you wetly. His nose is nudging against your clit with every movement he makes and you’re sobbing with pleasure as your head fall forward to watch him. His own eyes are already on you as he feasts on you. “Oh! Oh!” you gasp out as your eyes connect with his and suddenly you’re blacking out as pleasure floods your whole body making you weak. You don’t even realize that you scream his name as you topple off the edge.</p><p>         </p><p>          Your eyelids flutter open softly as you groan lowly. Stretching slowly you whimper as you feel your ass slide against the leather of Whiskey’s couch. Your muscles feel as if they’ve all cramped up on you and you’re whimpering again in sated pain.</p><p>          “Go easy honey. We might’ve pushed you a little too hard this time.” Whiskey’s soft concerned voice fills your ears and your eyes dart over to see him kneeling next to the couch by your head. He smiles worriedly at you and you grin over at him.</p><p>          “Would do it again in a heartbeat.” You say in raspy voice. Whiskey chuckles lowly and shakes his head at you.</p><p>          “Dirty girl.” He coos at you lovingly as his hand comes up to brush aside a piece of hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Love In This Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Lap Dance, Male orgasm, cursing**<br/>My debut of my assassin boyfriend. I don’t know if I’ve done him justice but this was fun to write. Love this guy he’s just yummy. Enjoy! Feedback is always welcome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So this training is gonna be a little different.” Hurley said as Mitch and him walked into the room that was set up for the next training class. Mitch frowned as he looked over at Hurley before darting his eyes around the room. He scoffed softly as he saw how the room was laid out like a strip club with neon lights and strobe lights flashing everywhere.</p><p>          “Seriously Hurley. A strip club? That’s my next mission?” Mitch sneered at the older man.</p><p>          “No you’re next mission is taking out the low life who frequents a strip club every Friday as matter of fact.” Hurley snapped at him in a low voice when he turned to Mitch with a glare. “Your training is so that you’re not distracted during the mission.” Mitch scoffed again and glowered at Hurley.</p><p>          “When have I ever been distracted during a mission Hurley? Huh?” Mitch taunted the older man as they made their way into the room.</p><p>          “Rapp you’re a loose cannon in the field you’ve proven that time and time again. This is training for you and for the girl.” Hurley snapped at him.</p><p>          “What girl?” Mitch asked, confused.</p><p>          “Your partner.” Hurley slung at him and Mitch scowled angrily at the man. “Just fucking sit there.” Hurley snipped as he pointed to the large plush chair in front of them. </p><p>          Doing as he’s told for once Mitch sits in the chair eyeing the rest of the trainees and crew members that are filling the faux strip club. His eyes are darting around critically as the strobe lights flash around the room and he finds the target as he walks into the room. “So we’re gonna work on you being inconspicuous and being able to blend in with the crowd but also being able to keep an eye on your target no matter how many distractions are thrown your way.” Hurley says from the ear piece that’s in Mitch’s ear. </p><p>Mitch nods and slouches further in his seat letting his feet plant on the floor as his eyes dart around the room casually glancing at the target but his eyes land on a young woman making her way over to him. She smiles sweetly at him and he lets his eyes rake up and down her body slowly. She’s wearing a skimpy set of lingerie that’s more straps then cloth. Her lithe body is toned and he notices the muscles that lay underneath her skin. She’s got high stiletto heels on her feet that make her legs look longer than they are. Her hair is in a loose style letting it fall around her shoulders and her makeup is smoky and accentuates her face.</p><p>“Want a dance hotshot?” she asks in a sinful sultry voice and Mitch’s eyes glide up hers, which hold a challenging sparkle in them. <em>His partner.</em> Mitch nods his head and widens his legs giving her room to situate herself on his lap. “You can touch, I don’t mind.” she simpers to him over her shoulder and their eyes lock for a moment and Mitch can feel his cock hardening in his pants already.</p><p>The music is blaring in the background and Mitch has an eyeful of this woman’s round perky ass hovering over his lap as she begins to grind her hips into his with her hands placed on his knees for stability. He watches her ass slide along the front of his jeans towards the edge of his seat before sliding slowly back up towards his stomach. The thong she’s wearing is a dark hunter green color and it compliments her skin tone and covers nothing on her body. Mitch lets one of his hands come to fall around the curve of her ass and tilts her ass a fraction downwards so that she’s truly sliding against him.</p><p>He hears her gasp softly before his eyes sweep around the room to see his target still engaged with other women who work at the club. A firm weight falls to his chest and the woman is arching her back away from him as she swivels her hips against his rubbing her ass against his front now. Her arms come up to frame his face and her fingers trail along his neck sensually.</p><p>Mitch has to give it to this woman she knows how to move her hips. He can already feel himself hardening further underneath her ass and he clenches his jaw to reign in his body’s reaction. His hands slide from their position to rest on her moving thighs and he lets his fingers tap absentmindedly as her head comes to rest next to his. He takes a moment to watch as she arcs and grinds her hips against before letting her thighs fall open. His eyes immediately landing on her covered core.</p><p>Her hips are grinding and rubbing in circles against him and he just barely stops himself from bucking up into her. His hands slide up to her hips and hold there slightly guiding her grinding ass against him. He presses his lips to her ear that's closest to him and groans lowly feeling her body shiver against him.</p><p>She then turns her head to look into his dark amber eyes heatedly. "Keep watch." She reminds him in barely audible tone over the music. He watches as she sits up again and places her hands on his spread knees and begins that deliciously sinful glide against him. Mitch snaps a hand down onto her ass and she yelps sharply whirling her head over to glare at him.</p><p>"I thought you said I could touch?" He teases her before his eyes dart over the room again spotting the target getting his own lap dance. Mitch slowly let's his eyes fall back on the bouncing ass in front of him again and he bites his bottom lip trying to hold in a groan. </p><p>Her movements falter as a large hand clamps down on her hip and he drags her closer to him. He waits for her response but she never breaks her cover and continues to grind on him, her head falling back letting her hair cascade over her back and land on his jeans. Mitch imagines what it would be like to take her to bed and he minutely thrusts upward. He's close, there's no way he could be unaffected by her body grinding on his in that skimpy lingerie.</p><p>He feels hot and sweat is gathering on his brow as she continues her torture. He grits his teeth and darts his eyes over to the target. He wants to finish this preferably somewhere private but he knows his body won't be able to last much longer. His orgasm is creeping up on him and he knows it's going to be a powerful one.</p><p>With his eyes on the target his hands grip at her hips and thrust her hard onto him before holding her there. She yelps again stilling but when she feels him twitch against her she begins to grind harshly into him. Dragging her covered core completely over his erection. He grunts softly as he comes in his pants. His eyes close momentarily as he let's the feeling of his orgasm rush over him.</p><p>Mitch’s eyes dart over to the target and see that he’s standing from the chair he had been in and Mitch taps the woman’s hip with his fingers. She gets up from her position and moves off him walking away to ask another man if he wanted to dance. Mitch follows her with his eyes glued to her ass seeing the dark spot on her green thong when she turns back to face him. She's grinding on another man now but her eyes are locked on him as her fingers slide down to the wet spot and swirl her finger over it before bringing them up to her lips. He grunts lowly at the image and he knows his eyes are heated as they stare at her. He’s then up and out of his chair and following the target out of the room signalling the end of the training session.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Needy Little Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Bondage, cursing, rough sex, dirty talk**<br/>This was HOT. Like I’m all hot and bothered by y’all. I hope you enjoy! This was a request for Whiskey tying the reader up and whispering dirty things to her while he fucks her. My gutter brain struck again on this one. I need a cold shower now! Feedback is always welcome!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know the rules, sugar. You lost so I get to do <em>whatever </em>I want to you.” he coos to you as he stands before with his lasso in between his hands. You shiver slightly at his words and the heated look in his eyes. He’s watching you silently waiting for your consent, you shyly look at the floor and nod your head. “I need to hear the words sugar.” he coos to you as his index finger pushes your chin up so that you’re looking at him.</p><p>          “Tie me up and fuck me Whiskey.” you say boldly and his mouth goes slack as his body stills before suddenly in a flurry of motion he’s got you pressed up against his desk underneath him and he’s slanting his lips across yours.</p><p>          “Fuck, sugar.” he grunts out as his lips move from your mouth to trail kisses along your jaw. “You’re in trouble now.” he taunts you and you shiver again at his words.</p><p>          He twirls you so that you’re not facing his desk and his hands are pawing at your breasts under your button up blouse. You moan lowly into the air and fling your head back against his shoulder. He nuzzles his nose against the skin of your neck and you feel his fingers curl around the edges of your blouse and he’s yanking outside. Your gasp is loud as the buttons on your blouse ping around the room as they fly from the material. You don’t have time to reprimand him before his hands are cupping your breasts now and hauling you back against his chest as he begins sucking against your neck and sliding his tongue against it wetly.</p><p>          Groaning loudly one of your hands comes up to press against the desk and your hips grind back against him. “That’s right sugar, get yourself riled up on my cock.” he whispers against your skin and you mewl out loudly. Your body is heating up under his attention and you feel sweat begin to bead along your forehead. </p><p>          Soon he’s tugging the straps of your bra down your shoulders and removes both your shirt and bra quickly. He keeps you pressed against the desk facing away from him, a shiver racks your whole body as you feel the tickle of his lasso dragging across the skin of your back. He pulls your arms back behind your back and moves them so that your wrists are pressed together and the lasso is wrapping around them shortly. “Good?” he asks softly from behind you letting his fingers dance up and down your restrained arms and you nod your head eagerly. “C’mon sugar you know I need your words.” he coos at you as he shifts behind you and presses his hips into yours. You groan loudly as your hips collide with the edge of his desk and you can feel his erection grinding against your ass.</p><p>          “Yes, it’s good. So fucking good.” you whimper out desperately.</p><p>          “Good girl.” he coos to you and you feel your heart jump in your chest at his praise. “I’m gonna fuck you so good sugar. Gonna fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.” he whispers in your ear and you whimper loudly. You turn your head to him and he kisses you deeply. Your body seems to melt against him as his hands rest on your hips and begin to slide up your body cupping your breasts again. “So pretty, look at your breasts. Fucking perfect.” he whispers to you and you look down to see his large hands completely covering your breasts, his fingers gripping and massaging them easily.</p><p>          He slides his hands down your stomach and around your back to the zipper on the back of your skirt and you brace your hips against the desk and shift on your high heeled feet. The cloth around your hips loosens and Whiskey moans loudly from behind you as your black thong is revealed to him. “Naughty.” he coos to you and you nod your head before letting it fall slightly towards the desk. “I think I’m gonna keep your heels on this time. Wanna see how pretty your body looks in nothing but heels.” </p><p>          He slides first your skirt down your body and he helps you step out of it before kicking it to the side of the room. His fingers then snap the band of your thong against your skin and jerk in reaction to the sharp sting on your flesh. Soon the black thong is slipping down your legs and you step out of that too as he kneels at your feet looking up your body. “Spread your legs sugar I wanna see how wet you are already.” he instructs and you obey almost immediately stepping far enough apart that he’ll be able to see your glistening lips. “Such a pretty sight.” he coos at you.</p><p>          He’s standing behind you now and you hear the clink of his belt buckle from behind you. Your fingers reach out as your wrists rest on the top of your ass and your fingers just skim his lower stomach before he tuts softly. One of his hands comes up and gathers a fist full of your hair and pushes you forward so that you’re now leaning over the desk. “That’s it sugar, bend over for me.” he coos at you and as your skin settles on the cool desk you shiver violently.</p><p>          His cock slides between your folds and you sigh softly knowing that he’s going to give it to you. And give it to you good he does. He’s slamming his cock into you and you’re crying out loudly at the intrusion. The hand that’s in your hair pulls up a little and your back is arching against the desk so that your top half is partially lifted from the desk. You shift your feet slightly further apart to help ease the pleasurable burn he’s created as he settles and let’s you adjust to him.</p><p>          “Please Whiskey. Pretty please.” you whimper out to him needing him to either move or touch you. He leans forward as his other hand comes to hold your bound wrists.</p><p>          “You sound so pretty when you beg.” he groans into your ear and your walls clench around him tightly making him thrust up into you. “Fuck, yes. That’s it baby <em>squeeze </em>me.” He leans his hips further into you and your hips are flush with the desk now. “C’mon sugar, milk my cock.” he coos as he begins to set a slow pace.</p><p>          Your head is thrashing from side to side and your lungs can’t get enough air. There’s a knot building and winding in your lower stomach as his cock slides in and out slowly. You’re moaning uncontrollably now and your fingers are trying to find something to grab onto. You’re becoming a panting shivering mess as his hips begin to pick up speed. He’s grunting behind you and you clench your walls upon hearing each grunt from him. You’re so tight around him that he’s starting to have trouble moving inside of you.</p><p>          His hands clamp down onto your hips and he’s suddenly pounding into you. “C’mon baby beg me to make you come.” he instructs and it’s like a wall has come tumbling down inside of you. Your body is arching and your mouth is open as begs and pleads fall from your swollen lips.</p><p>          “Please, pretty please Whiskey. Make me come. Fuck me until I can’t breathe.” you’re begging out loudly in a raspy voice. His hands plant onto the desk next to your hips and he’s fucking you harshly into the desk and your hips bounce agains the edge harshly.</p><p>          “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” he whispers into your ear as his body cages you against the desk underneath him.</p><p>          “Only for you. Pretty please. Only for you Whiskey.” you gasp out and suddenly your orgasm slams into you and you scream with relief. Whiskey slams into you one last time and his own release is flowing over him and you feel the warmth of it inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>          It’s a few moments later that you feel the lasso loosen around your wrists and you lift your head barely from the desk. You don’t remember blacking out but you must’ve because Whiskey is no longer inside you and he’s moving softly around you as he releases you from your binds. You jerk as you feel a warm wash cloth slowly and softly swipe between your thighs and he whispers an apology to you as he cleans you up. You’re being lifted into his arms as he strides over to the couch and sits down with you in his lap. CUddling up to him you press your face into his neck and kiss him there.</p><p>          “You did so good sugar.” he says softly to you as he brushes hair out of your eyes. “So good.” You smile up at him and cuddle closer into him.</p><p>          “Maybe I need to lose some more at our little game.” you say sleepily and he looks down at you confused. “That was probably the best sex we’ve had in quite a while. All because I lost our game.” you explain. He grins down at you and brushes more hair from your eyes.</p><p>          “It was so good because it’s been a while since we’ve had time to have sex sugar. But we can continue playing our game if it makes it better for you.” he concedes warmly. You smile nodding your head as you quickly fall asleep in his arms cuddling in his lap.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Happy Camper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Soft Smut, Sex in a tent**<br/>This was an idea I had for a wet Whiskey but I felt like Frankie would be a better fit for this type of scenario. Again the drive to write it came from the tropical storm we had. So thank you tropical storm haha. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The rain is soft against the nylon and you can see the rivulets running down the side of the tent in the soft morning light that is breaking through the trees. You smile softly down at him and watch as his eyes darkened with lust. Your hips rise up above him and swivel in a circle as you thrust downwards. Bugs chirp and chatter in the early morning hours as you pant out gasps feeling him twitch inside of you.</p><p>          The air is clinging to your sweat soaked skin as you rise above him. Your hand splayed in the middle of his chest as your fingers curl into his chest hair. The groan he lets out makes you shiver and his hips jolt upwards against yours. One of his hands is gripping your hip as his fingers clench and release against your skin while his other hand slides up the middle of your torso to cup your breast before gripping it firmly in his fingers.</p><p>          You moan lowly as your head falls forward, the pleasure is building and becoming too much for you. Your hips are now sliding and grinding against his hips stimulating your clit against the coarse hair at the base of his cock. His fingers are plucking at your nipple and you moan loudly as your head falls back.</p><p>          "C'mon baby. I can feel you're close. Come for me baby." He says softly into the humid air in the tent. Rain still hits the tent as your background noise.</p><p>          "Frankie." You whimper out to him and instantly he's rolling you under him. Sliding back into you your sweat slicked skin sliding deliciously against each other. He’s lifting your legs so they're resting on his shoulders. One of his hands cups your calf before his head turns and presses a kiss to the side of your knee.</p><p>          His cock is splitting you open in this position and you moan lowly as your hands slide low on his stomach. Your fingers scrape against his skin and he hums before he begins to thrust into you setting a slow and lazy pace.</p><p>          "Fuck baby. Love seeing you like this underneath me. So gorgeous as you take my cock deep." He groans out as he slams his cock harshly into you. Your gasp is cut off as a strangled moan escapes you. You thrash your head from side to side as you try to gasp for air.</p><p>          The air inside the tent is electrified as he keeps his pace slow. You absentmindedly hear the rain outside pick up and pummel the forest you're camping in around your tent. There's no other sound besides the rain as it pours down in sheets around making you feel like you're the only two people left in the world. </p><p>          Your core clenches around him tightly when his cock head brushes against that special spot inside of you. You mewl up at him when he slams against it again. His pace is still slow but the intensity of his thrust has doubled. He grunts as he slams into you two more times and suddenly the two of you are moaning and arching against each other in bliss. </p><p>          It takes you a few minutes to finally come down from your high but when you do he's sliding your legs gently from his shoulders and you coo up at him. He grins down at you with a look of smugness on his face making you roll your eyes.</p><p>          "Don't ruin the moment Morales." You groan out to him and he chuckles as he leans down and places soft sweet kisses along your jaw to your ear.</p><p>          "And you said you weren't into camping." He teases and you groan rolling your eyes at him.</p><p>          "I'm not. Just because we fucked like horny teenagers in your tent doesn’t mean I'm into camping." You gripe at him as your hand comes up to cup his cheek. You see the wheels turning in his head before he grins down at you with a challenge in his eyes.</p><p>          "Give me til the end of the weekend and I'll make a camper outta you." He promises as his body slides down to your still sensitive core a smug smile on his face.</p><p>          "Frankie." You moan as your body arches off the sleeping bag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Like We Were Teenagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Sex on couch, cursing**<br/>This was a request: You and Whiskey have flirted harmlessly at work for a while and are friends. W comes home from a rough mission and gets super drunk. He turns up at your door drunk and soaked through because of the rain. You invite him in and take care of him, he admits his feelings etc etc and …. I guess you can go down the feels or smut route with this one? Writers choice! Choice was smut! Haha this was written while sitting out in my lanai watching a the remnants of a tropical hit us. It was quite fun! Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the middle of the night when you hear the pounding on your door. Slipping out your bed you're rubbing the sleep from your eyes and grabbing the firearm from the side table before slowly making your way to your door. <em>Can never be too careful.</em> You lean towards the side of the door where the slim window is and quickly flick the curtains to the side to see who it is. What you see shocks you.</p><p>Quickly unlocking the door and opening it Whiskey stands before you drenched from the pouring rain breathing heavily. Your eyes quickly examine him looking for any life threatening injuries. You notice the bottle of Whiskey dangling from his fingertips and he unsteady away as he tries to stay upright. He had been on mission for the past two weeks and from what he told you before he left he hadn't thought it'd be a long mission or a hard one. Obviously it had gone differently than he'd planned.</p><p>Grabbing his arm you pull him into your house. After shutting the door behind him you turn and face him raising a hand to cup his cheek.</p><p>"Are you alright?" You ask softly and watch as he leans into your touch. Your eyes widen slightly at the gesture and you try not to react. You figure he's drunk and doesn't know what he's doing even though your heart clenches at the possibility of what his gesture might mean.</p><p>"Mission went to shit. Almost died. I just kept thinking about getting home to you so I could see your pretty face one more time." He said softly. Rain drops ran down his face and into his plaid shirt soaking the collar even more. He took a step closer to you as your brain tried to process what he'd said. You were still a little caught up on that he'd called you pretty.</p><p>Your gasp was loud in the entryway to your house when he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you flush against his wet body burying his face in your neck. You slowly relaxed into his embrace as his clothes began to soak your sleep shirt and capris sleep pants. You and Whiskey had been friends ever since you had been introduced, it came natural to the two of you to fall into a friendship. What didn't come so natural to you was the flirting.</p><p>Whiskey was a charmer through and through. He liked to flirt and you were often his target which while it kept you off kilter it also made your heart soar inside your chest. You had developed feelings for the agent early on but while he flirted with you often you never felt that they were sincere intentions so you had kept your feelings to yourself.</p><p>"C'mon let's get you cleaned up Whiskey." You said softly against his shoulder before pulling slightly away and wrapped your arm around his waist guiding him further into your house. You pulled him down to the spare bathroom and turned on the shower for him. "Alright wait here while I go grab some clothes and towels for you." You instructed him and swiped the bottle of Whiskey from his fingers on your way out.</p><p>When you came back you halted in the doorway staring at the half naked cowboy in your bathroom. He turned to you and you could see his eyes focus on your shirt before he awkwardly cleared his throat and looked down to the floor. "What is it?" You asked softly.</p><p>"Your uh, your shirt is see through." He stammered out and you felt dread fill you before you looked down quickly. Only to see he was right your shirt was see through and your nipples were hard. Instantly your arms came up to cross across your chest trying to hide yourself from his view.</p><p>"Sorry! Here these are clothes that should fit there Statesman work out clothes. I uh I like to buy them bigger. They're comfy. Sorry!" You ramble onto him before thrusting the bundle of towels and clothes at him.</p><p>"There's nothing for you-" he began to say but you shook your head quickly.</p><p>"I'm gonna let you shower and once you're done we can watch some tv if you want and talk or just go to bed. I don't think it's safe for you to go home drunk like this." You say quickly before nodding your head. Your eyes dart one more time to his naked chest memorizing it before you rush out of the bathroom.</p><p>Whiskey doesn’t take long in the shower and you hear him padding out from the bathroom into the living room while you’re in the kitchen popping popcorn. When you turn from the microwave you see him standing in the doorway wearing only the dark navy blue sweats that Statesman wear while working out and nothing else. You falter in movement as your eyes rake along his naked skin catching the small patch of chest hair between his pecs. You take in a quiet breath and turn back around to get the popcorn in a bowl. Feeling Whiskey move behind you he comes to rest leaning back against your counter with his arms crossed over his chest idly.</p><p>The two of you have been in this situation many times before in your relationship but this time it feels different. This time there’s an underlying tension between the two of you and it grates along your nerves making you uneasy.</p><p>          “I figured we could watch a movie together before heading to bed.” you explained as you waved to the bowl of popcorn you were prepping. You see him nod his head out of the corner of your eye.</p><p>          “Thank you for taking care of me.” he says softly and almost solemnly. You shake your head before turning to him.</p><p>          “It’s no problem Whiskey. We gotta have each other’s backs. It’s kinda a given in our line of work.” you say shrugging your shoulders. “Besides I like taking care of you.”</p><p>          “Oh yeah?” he asks softly and you nod smiling warmly at him.</p><p>          “I care about you.” you confess softly and watch as his eyes dart down to your lips before looking back up at your eyes. Before either of you can decide if you want to make a move the microwave dings and you burst into action pouring the popcorn into the bowl. “C’mon let’s go watch that movie.” you say softly and he nods at you smiling warmly at you.</p><p>          It’s halfway through the movie when you feel Whiskey’s arm slide behind your head on the top of the couch and you bite your lip trying to hide your smile. Throughout the whole movie so far you could feel the tension growing between the two of you and you kept wondering if he was ever going to make a move. You felt like a teenager on her very first date with her long time crush. You felt that giddy bubble rising inside of you and that feeling of anticipation clawing at your insides.</p><p>          Just then you feel his breath ghosting across your ear and you shiver under his attention. He moves closer and you can feel the wide smile on his lips just grazing against your skin.</p><p>          “You make me feel like a wet behind the ears teenager.” he whispers to you. And you grin over at him.</p><p>          “You too?” you ask breathlessly and suddenly you lunge at him knocking him backwards on the couch and crawling on top of him. His hands immediately fall to your hips where he holds you there and you get settled on top of him rising to straddle him. “Goodness Whiskey, been wanting to do something like this with you for ages. Been in love with you since our first mission together.” you confess softly as you lean over his body brushing your lips against his. He groans lowly and bucks his hips up towards yours and you grind down on him.</p><p>          “Damn sweetheart. I’ve been wanting this since the first time we spared.” he confessed softly. “When you planted me on my back without breaking a sweat.” You chuckled softly at the memory his words produced and you leant over his body some more so that your face was close to his.</p><p>          “Why don’t we break a sweat now than honey?” you suggested and Whiskey groaned underneath you. Quickly you tugged your panties and sleep shorts from your body as Whiskey shoved his sweatpants down to his knees until he could kick them off. When you spied his erect cock you moaned deep in your throat at the sight. He was curved up towards his stomach with how hard and excited he had become and you could see the beads of precum sliding onto his stomach. You reached down and let your index finger swipe up his precum before popping the finger in your mouth. He growled as he watched your movement and bucked his hips up towards you. “You good like this? Or do I need to-”</p><p>          “Slide that pretty pussy onto me sweetheart.” he demanded and you felt your muscles clench at the authoritative demand. You did as you were told and soon Whiskey’s hands were sliding your sleep shirt up and over your body. “Need to see you, all of you.” he groaned out as you sunk down onto him. “Oh fuck that’s such a sight.”</p><p>          You moaned as you felt him stretch you wide while you slid down until your hips were flush together. You gave yourself a moment to adjust to his size before you lifted and sunk back down experimentally. Whiskey grunted under you and his hands landed on the tops of your thighs clenching and releasing the muscle there.</p><p>          “C’mon pretty girl, ride me.” he encouraged you and the words spurred into action. Your hips rose and fell on him in a quick pace as both of you were already excited for each other. “Fuck yes, like that pretty girl.” Your whole body jerked forward when you felt his thumb swipe across your clit in a circle and your walls clenched around him tightly. </p><p>          Humming loudly above him you planted both your hands on his chest and bounced your hips against his. Your head flung back when you felt him twitch inside of you and you moaned sinfully as your neck stretched out.</p><p>          “Shit Whiskey.” you hiss out as suddenly warmth is coursing through you and you grind down onto him. Your orgasm washes over you and your fingers curl against his chest.</p><p>          “That’s it sweetheart. Come on my cock.” he grunts out and bucks his hips up into you before you feel a different warmth blooming inside of you as he finds his release. He settles back down onto the couch and you fall forward onto his chest panting softly. “Damn it’s been years since I’ve fucked someone on a couch.” he says in awe. You chuckle against him not having the energy to move much after that world rocking orgasm.</p><p>          “Hmmm, same here pretty sure it was back in high school.” you murmur sleepily against his skin. His hand comes up to brush along your spine and you moan softly arching your back into his hand.</p><p>          “I want more than just a one night stand.” he says suddenly and you look up at him with furrowed eyebrows. His hand that’s not on your back comes up to cup your cheek. “I’m in love with you sweetheart and I want all of you.” he confesses softly and you feel your heart clench in your chest and tears begin to pool in your eyes.</p><p>          “I want all of you too Whiskey. For awhile I’ve wanted that.” you say softly and a tear falls down your check softly. His thumb catches it before he tugs you forward and presses his lips to yours softly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I'm Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Cursing, Vibrator, Masturbation, Sex**<br/>This was inspired by the prompt  “I could make you feel better than that pathetic toy.” It seemed like just the thing Mitch would say. Also another Mitch fic! I’m loving writing this man, he’s so yummy. Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smiled around the table at the ladies who had commandeered your night. It had been after work when you had gotten the phone call from Gem, she had only told you to dress up nice and pretty since her the girls were taking you out for your birthday. She had said that since Mitch had gone away on a business trip that she and your group of gal pals would keep you entertained for the night so that you didn’t miss him too much. And thankfully they had done a great job at keeping him from your mind.</p><p>          But it was coming to the end of the evening and while you had had a wonderful time with all of them, having dinner and drinks and just being able to catch up with what you had missed during the week, you knew that once you left your group you would be immediately missing Mitch. Still smiling at your friends you laughed brightly as Bubbles leaned into Flames laughing at something Lizard had joked about. Scrubs sat next to you smirking softly at their antics as Gem sat on your otherside shaking her head amused at all of them.</p><p>          “So Siren, when does the missing boyfriend return from his work trip?” Flames asked as she helped bubbles get situated back in her seat. You saw Gem shoot her glare out of the side of your eyes and you smiled warmly at Flames before placing a reassuring hand on Gem’s.</p><p>          “He’s supposed to be back tomorrow night. He hasn’t checked in yet tonight so I don’t know if he’ll be delayed or not.” you responded with an easy.</p><p>          “Excited to see him?” Scrubs asked knowingly and you grinned sheepishly as you ducked your head.</p><p>          “That obvious?” you quipped back and laughter rang out around the whole table.</p><p>          “Only a little.” Lizard quipped back as she held up her index finger and thumb up together, you grinned as you shrugged.</p><p>          “He’s been gone longer this time so yeah it sucks but it’s his career. As long as he comes home soon I won’t hold it against him.” you said sassily and the girls all burst out in knowing laughter.</p><p>          “There’s our girl.” Flames cheered before sending you a wink and you laughed happily.</p><p> </p><p>          You easily slid your key into the lock and quickly slipped into the apartment shutting the door and hurriedly moving to the alarm system that Mitch had insisted on getting. He had said he’d feel a lot better while he was away with the alarm system, since it was hooked up to send notifications to his phone in case anything ever happened to you while he was gone. Disarming it and resetting it you set your keys in the little key bowl in your hallway before slipping your heels off your feet and storing them under the table.</p><p>          Padding down the hallway you sighed softly as you saw your empty living room. You rubbed a hand up and down your arm slowly and softly as your eyes darted around the silent apartment. An anxious feeling began to well inside of you and you sighed again, whenever Mitch was gone your worry and anxiety always reared their ugly heads. Knowing that you would have to do something to quell this feeling you let a smirk slip slowly onto your lips as you thought of <em>one</em> way to tame this feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The excitement quickly rose in you as you made your way to your bedroom. Your hands were already pulling down your zipper before it guided the material down your body easily. Letting it pool in a puddle of fabric on the floor you stepped out quickly not bothering to pick it up as you made your way over to the end table on your side of the bed. Opening the drawer you smiled as you saw the bright teal color of your vibrator. </p><p>You slid the covers on your bed back and slipped your panties off your body quickly, you didn't have to worry about a bra thankfully since the dress had one built in. You could feel the excitement start to course through you at the prospect getting a release after you had been without since Mitch left. Your breaths were coming in soft pants and your heart rate was kicking up in your chest.</p><p>Slipping into the bed you got yourself situated on the pillows before you pulled out your vibrator. Pressing the power button on the device it began to vibrate in your hand making you shiver in anticipation. You shifted on the bed in delight and laid back on the pillows.</p><p>You started first at your chest, dragging the vibrator along the skin by your collarbones softly letting the vibrating device graze along your body. You dragged it farther down your chest teasing yourself as it vibrated along the tops of your breasts. Your mind began to wander thinking of Mitch and what his fingers would feel like as they trailed down your body. </p><p>Mitch was a man who liked control, he liked being the dominant one in the relationship and you were more than happy to give him that control. While Mitch was dominant he knew how to make you feel good and he took pride in giving you pleasure before he even took his own. He would make you come at least twice before he even thought of taking his own release. He always made sure you were taken care of first.</p><p>So as you lay there in bed dragging the vibrator along your body teasingly you thought of Mitch and those sinful long fingers of his as they would trail along your body. When you circled one of your nipples with the vibrator your body arched up off the bed in pleasure.</p><p>“Oh shit.” you gasped out softly as the vibration circled your nipple and shot arousal straight to your core. Your body fell back against the bed but continued to jerk in pleasure as you circled the vibrator around your nipple again and again. Trailing it along to your other nipple made your chest heave with pleasure and arousal. Your other nipple was already pulled tight into a peak as arousal heated your blood. When the vibrator circles lightly around it once you hissed in pleasure. </p><p>You don’t take long on that nipple as the anticipation of where you actually want the vibrator is too much for you and you’re growing impatient. Quickly you’re dragging the vibrator down your body and over your stomach. It’s as you’re dragging it along your outer lips and moaning loudly that you hear a creak in the hallway. You stop for a second but when you don’t hear anything else you continue with your self torture. The vibration is causing your body to begin to shake with it’s arousal and you arc up off the bed again. “Fuck, Mitch.” you moan out loudly as you part your lips with the head of the vibrator.</p><p>“I could make you feel better than that pathetic toy.” says a deep raspy voice and you’re jerking with surprise and shock at the sound. Your heart is racing and not because of arousal but pure on fear now. You fling the vibrator at the offender standing in your doorway with a shriek as you scramble up the bed yanking the covers over your naked body. The deep baritone that rings out in laughter slightly calms you down as you focus on your boyfriend Mitch.</p><p>“Fuck I need to put a bell around your fucking neck.” you gasp out as your chest heaves under the blanket you have clutched to your body. Mitch laughs even louder as he bends over to pick up the still vibrating device and saunters over to you. He sits on the bed and turns off the vibrator before placing it on the bedside table. His other hand comes up and lands on your knee as he smirks over at you. “You scared me half to death you idiot.” you gasp out softly and he chuckles softly before shaking his head.</p><p>“So not a good birthday surprise?” he asks teasingly and you scowl over at him which makes me laugh harder. “How can I make it up to you?” he asks letting his voice drop into a sultry tone. He’s slowly tugging the blanket from your grasp and leaning over you on the bed smirking.</p><p>“Why don’t you show me how much better you are than that pathetic toy?” you suggest and he grins wickedly down at you.</p><p>“Gladly birthday princess.” he coos at you before pressing a hard kiss to your lips. It takes Mitch no time to have you gasping and panting once again with arousal. His lips are trailing down your stomach and your hands are carding through his hair. You can see his amber eyes just taking you in and you feel the heat within start to scorch your insides.</p><p>“Mitch, please.” you moan out and he looks up at you. “I need you inside me. It’s been too long.” Mitch is moving instantly, his body is sliding up yours as his eager hands are ridding himself of his black shirt and your hands are quickly undoing the belt around his waist. He doesn’t completely remove his jeans, just slides them down far enough to release his hard cock.</p><p>“I’ll go slower next time.” he promises to you as he thrusts in sharply. Your back arches underneath him and your hands are grasping at his back as a high pitched moan escapes your throat. Mitch’s lips are pressing wet sucking kisses into your neck leaving marks all along it. It’s been about two weeks since you’ve been with him and Mitch stills so that your body can acclimate itself to his.</p><p>When your walls flutter around him he begins to slide in and out slowly. The air is punched out of your lungs with each thrust in and you’re thrashing your head as pleasure and lust consume you. Your nails are raking down his back and you hear him groan above you loudly and deeply. “Fuck princess, just like that.” he grunts out softly to you.</p><p>The two of you are in a daze as your reunion after so long starts to consume and raze around you. Your breaths are short and gasping while his are silent sucks of air through his nose. Suddenly he shifts slightly and thrusts deep and your mouth drops open in a silent scream. Stars are dancing in your vision and you can feel yourself starting to lose it. Mitch hits that spot again and your whole body arcs up as your walls clamp down around him.</p><p>“Mitch!” comes your loud wail and he responds in grunts as he finds his own release in your pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>It takes the two of you a few moments to come down from your cosmic high and Mitch is falling to the side of your body pulling you with him so that he’s still embedded inside you. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer while he nuzzles into your neck kissing you softly.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Princess.” he whispers to you and your smile lights up the room making him smile softly down at you.</p><p>“Thanks honey. I missed you.” you coo at him and he nuzzles further into your neck.</p><p>“Missed you too.” he responds before the two of you fall asleep wrapped up in each other and pressed close together not bothering with moving too far away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Birthday Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Oral (female receiving), Bondage (Handcuffs), Cursing**<br/>This was inspired by the prompt  “When we get home I’m cuffing you to the bed and going down on you all night until my jaw is sore.” Because who doesn’t need kinky Stiles with handcuffs. Y’all I’m thirsting for Stiles lately. I struggled a little with this one so let me know what you think! Feedback is appreciated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smile brightly at Denise as you walk into the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Station. She smiles back and waves you through as you continue on to the door that leads into the bullpen of the station where all of the deputies sit. Your eyes dart around the room and spot your fiance sitting at his desk pouring over a case file. Adjusting your hand around the bag of fast food you nodded to the deputies that you passed before coming to a stop next to his desk.</p><p>          “Dad, I’m still going over the case file I haven’t finished yet.” he says distracted as he waves a hand to dismiss you. You smirk leaning forward to whisper in his ear.</p><p>          “I ain’t your Daddy, but you could be mine.” your tone takes on a sultry tone and your fiance jerks his head away to look up at you with wide eyes. When he recognizes you his eyes turn to a liquid amber color that heat with desire at your words.</p><p>          “You’re trying to kill me at work aren’t you?” he groans out to you and laugh brightly.</p><p>          “Actually I came to bring you sustenance, so quite the contrary.” you quip back to him with a smirk as you set the back of food on his desk next to the case file he’s got spread out. </p><p>          “Have I told you I love you today?” he asks as his eyes fall onto the bag. You laugh again as he quickly collects all the papers for the case and stuff them back into the folder and sets it to the side.</p><p>          “Mmmm, only about ten times this morning when you woke me up with birthday-” you start to respond and he quickly cuts you off with a tender kiss to your lips that you reciprocate easily. When he pulls away he smiles as he sees your eyes still shut and lips still puckered.</p><p>          “You’re in a playful mood today aren’t you?” he asks sarcastically and you grin down at him before having a seat in the chair next to his desk.</p><p>          “It’s my birthday I get to be as playful as I want.” you quipped back and stuck your tongue out at him making him smirk and chuckle softly at you. You quickly divided up the food between the two of you and began sharing your meal as you chatted about what had happened during your day so far. </p><p>          Not long after Noah, Stiles’ dad was calling him from his office doorway saying that they got a call and needed to leave. Stiles nodded and quickly helped you clean up with a sheepish look thrown your way.</p><p>          “I’m sorry I gotta cut lunch short with you babe. But duty calls.” he said regretfully and you shook your head waving away his apologetic look.</p><p>          “No worries sweetheart.” you said as you stood with him. You moved closer to brush off the crumbs from his uniform, his hands came to hold loosely at your hips as you leaned up on tip toe to press a kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you when you get home Deputy Stilinski.” you purr up to him and watch as his eyes darken with desire at your words. </p><p>          “When I get home I’m cuffing you to the bed and going down on you all night until my jaw is sore.” he whispers into your ear making you shiver against him before he pecks your lips quickly and then side steps you. Leaving you in a haze of arousal all because of his words. “Bye babe!” he calls out over his shoulder with a wink.</p><p>          “Be safe!” you call out in response and he salutes you with two fingers and a smirk before he’s out the door of the station.</p><p> </p><p>          It’s hours later and you’re pulling into your parking spot for your apartment complex after having dinner with Lydia, Malia, and Kira for your birthday. You don’t see Stiles’ Jeep and you’re slightly disappointed but you know that’s the life of a significant other for Law Enforcement. Your trek up to the apartment is silent as you think back on the lovely evening that you had with the girls. A smile is on your face as you come up to your apartment door and slide the key into the lock. You’re about to unlock the door when suddenly it’s flung open and you squeak loudly in surprise as Stiles grabs you by the upper arm yanking you into your apartment. </p><p>          A loud moan falls from your lips as your back collides with the shut front door and his lips are instantly on yours as his body presses into yours. You can feel him hardening against you and your hands grab the belt loops on his jeans dragging him closer as you moan again.</p><p>          “Fuck babe, why don’t you take longer with the girls.” he gripes out against your lips and you chuckle softly at his impatience. His hands are clamped down on your hips and holding you against it firmly while his lips and tongue explore your mouth like it’s the first time back in high school.</p><p>          “Impatient as always Stilinski.” you tease and a low growl is filling your ears and you jerk back with wide eyes. An ever wider grin graces your lips and he rolls his eyes at you before he dives back in to begin kissing up and down your neck. His teeth graze gently against your skin and you mewl up at him as your hands slide under his arms to grip around his shoulders tightly. “Fuck that’s hot. You growling is so fucking hot.” you gasp out and he chuckles against your skin.</p><p>          “C’mon bedroom, now.” he commands and pulls you from the door, easily locking it before he’s guiding you down the hallway to your shared bedroom. He’s pressed up against your back and his hands are gripping around your hip bones as he walks you down the hallway. His lips are still dancing up and down your neck making you gasp softly as his tongue comes to drag along it wetly. “Did you have a good birthday babe?” he asks softly in your ear and you nod your head jutting your ass into his crotch and Stiles groans softly before you both stumble into the bedroom. “Fuck gonna be like that huh?” he asks huskily and you grin as you spin and face him.</p><p>          His large hands come to cup the sides of your face and his thumbs slide along your cheekbones before he’s pulling you forward into him hurriedly and his lips slant against yours. He backs you up to press your against one of the posts of your four poster bed. His hands slide around to your back and easily finds the zipper to your dress and slowly slides the straps of your dress down your body to your waist. He looks down and groans loudly when he sees that you didn’t wear a bra to dinner. “God you’re so gorgeous babe. Absolutely gorgeous. I’m fucking lucky.” he breathes out while his hands slide down the dress from your waist and hips. </p><p>          You kick the dress away when it hits the floor and Stiles leans forward to flick his tongue against one of your nipples. You arc your body up towards him and he hums around your nipple making your hands come up to card through his hair and hold him against you.</p><p>          “Stiles, shit. That feels so good.” you whisper out in a breathy gasp. Stiles switches to your other nipple and sucks it into his mouth easily. You hum as your hands fall from his head to grip the bed post behind you thrusting your chest out towards him.</p><p>          “C’mon birthday girl get on the bed.” he says once he pulls away with a loud pop. You do as he says and step out of your shoes before crawling onto the bed. Wiggling your ass at him you yelp when he spanks it hard. “Lay on your back.”</p><p>          “Bossy tonight huh? I thought it was <em>my</em> birthday.” you snark back at him and he chuckles deeply.</p><p>          “Oh baby, what I’ve got planned for you. You won’t forget it’s your birthday tonight.” he teases you before he spanks you again. “On your back.”</p><p>          You gasp softly and roll onto your back for him getting situated by resting your head up on the pillows. He smirks as he quickly discards his shirt and jeans leaving him in only his boxers. You lick your lips absentmindedly as you spy the tent in his boxers before he’s moving up the bed and hovering over you. “Like something you see?” he teases as his hands begin to trail up your sides and he grinds down into you. You moan as you nod your head at him arching your hips up against him. </p><p>          Stiles hands guide your arms up and with one of his large hands pins both of your wrists to the bed above your head. He’s smirking down at you before grinding his hips down against yours and dipping his head down for a sinful wet kiss that was all tongue. You lose yourself to the kiss and just let your desire for him take over your body that you don’t realize what he’s doing. But when you hear the clink of the handcuffs securing around your wrists and feel the cold metal resting against your heated skin you jerk against them and pull away from his mouth.</p><p>          “What the fuck Stiles?” you ask suddenly as you try to move your hands again. He’s straddling your body now, his knees on either side of you as he admires his handiwork. When he looks down at you a gasp is torn from your throat, his eyes have turned such a dark shade of brown that they’re almost black. Desire, lust and arousal are swirling in those usual bright amber orbs.</p><p>          “I told you once I got home I was gonna cuff you to the bed and eat you out til my jaw was sore.” he purred seductively at you. Your whole body clenches at his words and you’re instantly drowning in arousal.</p><p>          “Shit Stiles.” you gasp out softly and chuckles darkly before he leans down and kisses you passionately.</p><p>          “Only the best for the birthday girl.” he husks out against your skin as his lips blaze a trail down your neck to your collarbones where he nips and glides his tongue along to soothe the nip. His lips continue their path down your chest to your nipples once more. He circles his tongue around first one then the other before he’s blowing hot air against them making them harden. He grazes his teeth against them and you shiver in anticipation before he’s traveling lower down your body. </p><p>          Your body is arching off the bed as his lips tease the skin on your lower stomach. His tongue darts out to trail wetly from your stomach down to first one hip bone then the other. Your chest is heaving at this point as every nerve ending in your body is keyed up to every movement Stiles makes. </p><p>          “Fuck Stiles, please stop teasing.” you beg him softly and his eyes dart up to your as he comes to hover over your sex. </p><p>          “I like it when you beg.” he says seductively and his tongue slips out to lick up your folds making you squeal loudly and high pitched.</p><p>          “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” you chant softly and try to thrust your hips up into his face making him chuckle. “Stiles I swear to- Oh my god!” you shout. Stiles mouth has completely covered your clit where he’s suddenly sucking like you’re his favorite lollipop. Your head falls back and your arms jerk making the handcuffs clatter loudly in the room. Stiles is sucking harshly on your clit and you’re gasping for air that’s not flowing through you. Your body is pulled taut and your stomach muscles are clenching as your orgasm builds and builds until suddenly it snaps within you.</p><p>          Your scream is so loud that you know you’re going to get a noise complaint from your neighbors but you don’t care. Pure bliss has surrounded your body and you’re benign launched into the cosmos by your fiance’s mouth. Stiles has let up as his tongue is now circling your clit and dragging down to thrust into your entrance. Your head is thrashing as your first orgasm doesn’t have time to settle over you before another is rearing up right behind it. “Oh shit, oh shit.” you gasp out before your second orgasm is crashing into you. </p><p>          Moans are being torn from both you and Stiles at this point. Yours are from the pleasure that each orgasm has brought you and Stiles’ are from your taste that floods his mouth.He’s still licking and sucking at your core when he pulls one of your lips into his mouth and tugs it outward from your body. He’s then diving back in to thrust his tongue as deep as he possibly can into you. His tongue continues to fuck you as his nose nudges against your clit making orgasm number three start to rush forward. “Stiles, wait. I can’t. It’s too much.” you’re gasping out as you shake your head back and forth. Your body is covered in a layer of sweat and your thighs are trembling against the sides of his face.</p><p>          But Stiles hums against you as his tongue thrusts in one more time and your mouth drops in a silent scream as your vision starts to darken around the edges. Your body feels like it’s suspended in the air and you’re just floating when you come to. Stiles is laying on his side next to you smirking softly as he brushes a piece of hair away from your face.</p><p>          “There’s the birthday girl.” he coos at you softly and you smile dazedly up at him. “How’re you feeling?” he asks.</p><p>          “Fan-fucking-tastic.” you rasp out and Stiles chuckles proudly.</p><p>          “Good.” he says nodding his head as he presses a soft kiss to your lips. You wrap your uncuffed arms around him and drag him down on top of you as you return his kiss heatedly.</p><p>          “Give me like fifteen minutes and then we can help you with your situation.” you purr at him as your hand slides down to cup his erection. He grunts and shakes his head.</p><p>          “Tonight was all about you birthday girl.” he responds tenderly and you huff softly.</p><p>          “And what if the birthday girl wants birthday sex with her fiance, hmm?” you ask as you walk your fingers up his naked chest. </p><p>          “Anything the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets.” he says grinning down at you before he pulls you closer to lay on his chest.</p><p>          “Best birthday ever.” you whisper softly against his chest and he chuckles happily at your words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Save A Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Thigh riding, cursing, sorta bratty reader**<br/>This was the extra fic I promised. This was inspired by the line “Ask for it. Nicely.” I didn’t have plans for a Whiskey fic this week but I’m glad I got inspired to write this with him. Let me know what you think! Feedback is appreciated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whiskey x bratty reader it's her birthday and hes working on his files. Shes get impatient. Prompt "ask for it. Nicely."</p><p> </p><p>You were supposed to have left an hour ago to get to the restaurant for your reservation. But unfortunately Jack had left his reports til the last minute once again and you were now stuck sitting in his office all dressed up for your birthday waiting on him. You were livid. You were sure that you were scorching a mark into his nice leather couch as you sat there stewing in your aggravation. While <em>he</em> was just sitting at his desk going over his reports without so much as a murmur.</p><p>Sighing deeply you crossed your legs over each other for what seemed like the thousandth time since you walked into his office. You leaned back into the couch cushions and ran your hand along the soft material of your pink dress. Sighing again you leaned your head back onto the back of the couch not bothering to worry about your pretty hairstyle any longer, neither one of you were going to be going out to eat anytime soon at this rate. You blew out a breath and stared up at the ceiling in annoyance.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” Jack asks sternly. You lift your head and look over at him. He’s sitting at his desk with those damn glasses on his stupid Stetson staring at you intently.</p><p>“Nope.” you snip at angrily and lean your head back to stare at the ceiling before you sigh again.</p><p>“Sweetheart.” he warns softly and you huff at him.</p><p>“Don’t sweetheart me.” you grit out angrily and continue to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>“Then don’t be a brat.” he snapped at you showing his aggravation.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be acting like this if you hadn’t left your reports til the last minute <em>yet again</em>. And on my birthday no less Jack!” you argue bitterly.</p><p>“Come here.” he demands fiercely to you and you look over at him with a look of disbelief. “Come here. Now.” he demands firmly and you huff as you stand from the couch stomping over to stand at the side of his desk. He leans back in his desk chair and spreads his thigh. “Have a seat.” he says nodding down to his thigh.</p><p>“Jack I have no patie-” you begin to argue when his hand comes up to grip the back of your neck and tug you forward until your lips are only an inch apart.</p><p>“I said have a seat.” he says firmly and you shiver under the intense look he’s giving you. You move to try and stand between his legs so you can sit sideways on his thigh but he shakes his head. “No, you’re gonna straddle my thigh sweetheart.”</p><p>You do as you’re told and lift one of your legs over his and slowly drop yourself onto his thigh but you make sure that your back is to his chest just to spite him. You can feel him lean closer into you and shiver once again when his breath ghosts past your ear. “Nicely done, brat.” he hisses at you and you smirk smugly to yourself.</p><p>Then he’s moving back to go over his reports and paying you no attention yet again. You huff angrily and begin to stand from your place on his thigh but his hands grip firmly onto your hips and hold you there against him. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asks in a teasing manner.</p><p>“I’m going home. I’m tired of waiting for you to be done with your reports. And not for nothing but I’m so angry at you right now that I’m no longer in the mood to spend any time with you. So I’d like to leave.” you hiss out at him turning your head to look at him over your shoulder.</p><p>“Oh you’re not going anywhere sweetheart. You’re going to stay here until I finish my reports.” he says firmly and you shake your head as you try to twist to face him.</p><p>“Fuck you Jack! I will not!” you argue angrily at him. Suddenly one of his hands slides around your hip to trail up your stomach to the middle of your chest and press his splayed out hand in between your breasts pushing you back against his chest and holding you there. Your chest is heaving in your fury and you can feel your body heating with how angry you are.</p><p>“I messed up, I’m sorry. Please stay with me. I’ll order dinner to be delivered from the restaurant, anything you want.” he says softly in your ear. You huff and turn your head away from him. “Please sweetheart. I know I messed up big time but I’ll make it up to you. And I promise I will work harder to not let this happen again.”</p><p>His lips start to kiss up and down your neck and you know you can’t stay mad at him. You sigh softly knowing that he’s already gotten his way and you can feel the smile on his lips.</p><p>“You owe me big time.” you grit out still slightly annoyed.</p><p>“How ‘bout I start right now trying to pay off that debt.” he says suggestively in your ear. Embarrassingly you preen under his attention and turn your head to the side showing him that you’re listening to him. “Get yourself off on my thigh while I finish with the reports. And once we’ve finished dinner I’ll make another deposit on the debt.”</p><p>Your whole body seems to ignite at the thought of getting yourself off on him while he works. Your hands land on your lower stomach and begin to pull up the material of your dress so that it’s splayed out around you and your panty covered core is flush against his thigh. “That’s it sweetheart. Ride my thigh.” he encourages you. </p><p>Sliding your hips along his thigh slowly you moan softly into the air. The friction your panties and his blue jeans create is sinful. Desire and arousal are quickly starting to build up inside of you and your hands reach out to land on his desk for stability. You can feel your core beginning to heat up and slick is slowly starting to gather in your panties. </p><p>You experiment quietly with how hard or soft your movements are against his thigh while you watch him continue to work on his reports. There’s just something about using his body to get yourself off that seems to make you especially turned on. You don’t know what it is but it’s working for you as you pick up the pace of your grinding. </p><p>Jack reaches over the desk and leans into your back pushing you forward and with the movement your clit is now rubbing up against his thigh at this new angle. You moan loudly and slide your core harshly against his thigh. Your legs spread a little wider as you grind firmly down on the muscle in his thigh and you coo when he clenches the muscle for you. Jack picks up the desk phone and dials the restaurant that he was supposed to have taken you to dinner at. His other hand comes up to cover your mouth as he begins to bounce his thigh underneath you.</p><p>You groan and press your hands against his desk as your hips grind down steadily on his thigh as it bounces. Your orgasm is rushing quickly towards the edge as Jack places your order to be delivered and then hangs up the phone. His hands come to land on your hips and still your movements. You let out a cry as he stops your climb to ever growing orgasm. “Ask for it. Nicely.” he says sternly into your ear and you let out an animalistic growl at his words.</p><p>“I will not beg on my birthday.” you hiss at him and thrust your hips down onto his thigh and grind on him. His hands tighten around your hips in warning for you to stop but you don’t listen. You let your head fall back to rest on his shoulder and you turn to place your lips at his ear all while swirling your hips against his thigh. “You told me to get myself off on your thigh. I’m only following your instructions, sir.” you whisper heatedly into his ear and feel his chest suck in air against your back. You swirl your hips against his thigh again and his hands begin to guide your hips again.</p><p>Your clit is now so overstimulated that you’re making a high pitched wailing sound as you grind once more against his thigh. Your orgasm doesn’t slam into you like when it does when Jack is fucking you. No, this orgasm flows through you like a rush of water through a tunnel. It starts from your core and floods your body until you’re throwing your head back and gasping for air as it drowns you.</p><p>Your movements have ceased and your hands are gripping the knee between your thighs tightly as you slowly come down from your high. Jack’s pressing soft chaste kisses to the skin of your shoulder to help ease you back down. You turn your head to look back at him and he leans forward and captures your lips with his.</p><p>“That was beautiful to watch.” he says softly once he pulls away from you. You smile back at him softly. “I am sorry I ruined your birthday dinner sweetheart.”</p><p>“You’re forgiven. You just have to take me out tomorrow to make up for it.” you tell him with a bright smile. He grins up at you and you press another kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Deal.” he responds before slanting his lips over yours hungrily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mirror Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Cursing, Sex in front of a mirror, Usage of a plug**<br/>Welcome to Birthday Thirsty Thursday! This week is gonna be inspired by birthday prompts/imagines. This was inspired by the prompt “Can you help me with the zipper?” and birthday dinner. I hope you all enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re not paying attention to the room around you as you slowly slip into your dress. It’s a pretty navy blue color with no sleeves, a high neckline and a slightly flowy a line skirt that hits right below your knees. There’s a zipper on the back and as you try to twist and bend your arms to reach it you just can’t manage to do it. Looking up at yourself in the mirror in front of you a smile falls onto your lips as you spot your husband Marcus staring at you silently with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Can you help me with the zipper?” you ask kindly and watch as his eyes slowly rake up your body from your high heeled feet to your eyes. You gasp softly as you see the heated desirous look captured in his alluring chocolate eyes. You know what that look means and with a quick look at the clock on your bedside table you see that you both have a little bit of time. “You have twenty minutes tops.” you warn him as your eyes catch his in the mirror.</p><p>          “Oh honey, that’s plenty of time to give you your first birthday gift.” he husks out to you and a shiver runs up and down your body as you watch stalk over to you.</p><p>          His hands land on your hips and you’re being turned quickly in his arms. Lips slant over yours and you moan softly into his mouth tasting the minty taste of your toothpaste. Your hands came up and slid over his chest in a slow drag trying to entice him further, his response was a small nip to your bottom lip making you yelp softly.</p><p>          When you pulled away you saw his beautiful happy grin spread wide on his face. His hands came up to turn you so that you faced the mirror and stood in front of him with your back to his chest. “What I would do to you if we have more time.” he teasing seductively as he ran soft fingertips up and down your back between the loose edges of your dress. His hands then slid around your dress to cupp and massage your breasts through the material. Your head fell back on his shoulder and he stepped the two of you closer to the mirror. He guided your hands to hold on tightly to the edge of the free standing mirror before stepping back a step. “Don’t have a lot of time so this will have to be quick.” he said softly. </p><p>          Your body shivered when you heard the clink of his belt being unbuckled and then the slide of his zipper being undone. You watched in the mirror as the skirt of your dress was slowly hiked up along your legs before he bunched it up on your hips. His loud groan filled the air as he saw the black lace underwear you were wearing underneath. Tugging your hips back a little and kicking the inside of your ankles so that your legs spread at shoulder width apart. </p><p>          He stepped back up to you and you felt one of his fingers slip between your skin and the lace material. It slowly slid down into the valley between your thighs and pulled to the side. You moaned softly and let your head fall forward with the pleasure of just his ghosting touch. When his finger slid along your slit your knees locked and you let out a loud moan into the air. “You’re so wet for me.” he whispered against the skin of your neck as he pressed soft kisses there.</p><p>          “Always Marcus.” you gasped out when he circled your clit with his finger.</p><p>          “Fuck baby.” he grunted out and suddenly he was filling you. “You look so good in your dress. I have to have you.” he grunted as he began a quick steady pace that hit you deep. </p><p>          Your fingers tightened their hold around the edges of the mirror and your breaths came out in pants as he slid in and out of you with ease. He dragged along your walls deliciously and you gasped out before licking your lips. “Look at yourself baby.” he husked out deeply as one his hands came up to tilt your face up so that your eyes connected with your own.</p><p>          Darting over your face your eyes took in your slightly disheveled appearance. Your pupils were dilated, your cheeks were flushed pink with the exertion of your actions, your lips were parted as breaths burst past them. While your hair, makeup and dress stayed in place and didn’t look out of order besides at your hips everything else alluded to what the two of you were doing. You were bent forward slightly to lean close to the mirror, your body was thrusting backwards against him as he thrust forwards to fill you.</p><p>          Your eyes darted up to connect with his own over your head and he moaned loudly as his fingers gripped tightly on your hips. “Fuck baby. You’re sexy, nothing out of place as I fuck you against the mirror.” </p><p>          Marcus picked up his pace and was now slamming in and out of you making you groan loudly along with him. One of his hands had moved to hold onto the mirror just under your own hand as he continued to fuck you. It wasn’t until he slid in just right inside that your orgasm crashed into you and flooded your body.</p><p>          “Oh god, Marcus.” you called out loudly and felt your walls bear down on him making his grunt as he continued to fuck up into you.</p><p>          “That’s it birthday girl, milk my cock for your present.” he rasped out and you felt your orgasm take on a new warmth as you gasp at his words. “That’s it.” His own release poured into you and he slammed his hips against yours before stilling. His moan was sinful and loud as he took a few moments to calm himself.</p><p>          You felt him reach over you to the dresser that stood next to the mirror and rummage in the top drawer. “I had meant for this to be a surprise gift for you later on tonight but now’s as good of a time as any I suppose.” he said softly in explanation. You were confused as to what he was talking about before he was moving slowly, pulling out of you and something blunt and round pressing up against you and sliding into your core before stopping. Your walls immediately clamped around it and you moaned lowly.</p><p>          “A plug?” you asked softly as you turned to look at your husband.</p><p>          “We did say we wanted to start trying for a baby right?” he suggestively purred to you as he pressed a kiss to the side of your face. “Why not try tonight and see if anything takes while I keep you filled all night.” </p><p>          Your moan was sinful as you turned and pressed a loving heated kiss to his lips. Marcus’ hands then began to help you resituate your dress before sliding the zipper up. He slapped your ass playfully before guiding you out so that you could make it to the restaurant for your birthday dinner with your parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Things To Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Cursing, sex with clothes on**<br/>So this last one was inspired by the prompt “Sorry we’re late, I had things to do.” “By things she meant me.” And it just seemed to fit Stiles so perfectly. Welp another Thirsty Thursday in the books! I hope you all enjoyed the birthday themed fics. I sure did! Feedback is always appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Lydia I don’t know what to wear!” you huff out loud as you stare at all the clothes flung about your room. You’re standing in the middle of your bedroom in a satin navy blue bra and panty set as you try to figure out what it is you’re going to be wearing for the birthday get together the pack is throwing for you. You run a hand through your hair and blow out a breath in frustration.</p><p>          “Babe, whatever you decide to wear is going to make you look gorgeous. Don’t sweat it. Besides I’m pretty sure Stiles will want to rip it off your body anyway.” Lydia says over speakerphone and you laugh softly. “That boy can’t control himself around you.”</p><p>          “Yeah you’re right but I just wanna look cute.” you complain softly to your best friend.</p><p>          “Wear the sexy maroon Henley with the three buttons on the front and your favorite pair of jean shorts. That’s always a super cute look on you.” Lydia says decisively and you nod your head along as you pull the mentioned articles of clothing from the piles around your room. “Match it with your converse and those dangly gold earrings I got you for Christmas last year and you’re set.” she instructed and you smiled over at where your phone lay on your bed.</p><p>          “You’re the best Lyds.” you say sweetly and she laughs brightly.</p><p>          “Now let me go so I can finish decorating.” she chastises you before the two of you hang-up with each other. You’re walking around your room picking up the clothes you had thrown about in your panic and begin to put them back in your drawers and closet. As you bend over to pick up a shirt a voice rings out in your room making you gasp and jump.</p><p>          “I didn’t realize it was <em>my</em> birthday today.” comes a familiar voice and you whirl around to see your boyfriend Stiles leaning against your door jam with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face as his eyes rake up and down your body. You chuckle softly as you roll your eyes at him before walking over and placing a soft sweet kiss to his lips. You go to pull away but his hands grab your waist and keep you pressed against him.</p><p>          “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” you tease softly and he nips at your bottom lip softly. When his teeth catch on the flesh of your lip your whole body heats with desire for him. You whimper softly and you can feel his smirk against your lips.</p><p>          “Yeah but you look so good in navy babe.” he responds easily as his hands slide up your back to pluck at the clasp of your bra. You groan softly and pull away from him.</p><p>          “C’mon I gotta get dressed so we can go to the party.” you admonish him softly. When you go to pull away from him again and get dressed his hands splayed across your back and pull you back into him. “Stiles.” you groan out softly.</p><p>          "I can't help it when my girlfriend, who is the birthday girl, looks as good as she does right now. <em>Things</em> just pop up." He grinds his hips against yours after his last words and you moan softly when you feel his erection digging into your hip.</p><p>          "You're gonna make us late." You scold halfheartedly and his smirk is sinful now as he looms over you.</p><p>          "You're the birthday girl; the party doesn't start until you get there." He quips back as he begins to walk you back to your bed. Once the backs of your knees hit the bed he leans down and presses his lips to yours heatedly. "Besides I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn’t give you birthday sex as many times as I possibly could." He whispers out to you when he pulls away.</p><p>          His hands come up to cup your face and his lips slant against yours passionately. You're drowning in his loving affection and you don’t want to come up for air. You can already feel yourself growing excited knowing what's about to happen. His lips trail from your lips to press a soft peck at the corner of your mouth and then travel across your cheek to just under your jaw bone where he sucks a wet kiss into your skin. Your hands are fisted in his shirt and you're quickly dragging it up and over his head to fling to the side. When you gaze at his naked chest you can’t help the reflex your fingers have to touch him.</p><p>          He moans against your neck, where his lips have been placing more sucking kisses, when you're fingers card through the chest hair in between his pecs. His hands slide down from your face and down your arms to your hips where he tugs you forward and presses you against him. You can feel him harden even further as you buck your hips against his.</p><p>          "Stiles please I need you." You murmur out into the air on panted breath. Your body feels too hot even though you're practically naked. All because of the young man in front of you. Finger slide down his chest to fiddle with the belt of his Jean's. He groans softly and his fingers come to help you undo his belt.</p><p>          "I wanna fuck you with your underwear still on." He pants out against your skin as he looks down at your body clad in the navy blue material. "You look so pretty with it on I wanna fuck you in it."</p><p>          "Yes, yes please." You beg him and suddenly a loud growl fills the room as it resonates from Stiles' chest. His hands on your hips spin you and push you forward so that you land on your hands and knees on your bed. A sharp sting blooms on your ass while a loud slap fills the air. "Stiles!" You yelp out.</p><p>          "Couldn't help myself. It's just there." He says heatedly as his palms come up and squeeze your ass cheeks. You moan and let your head fall forward between your shoulders. His fingers then dip under the material of your panties and you moan again at the sensation of feeling his skin on your own.</p><p>          Suddenly his hands are gone and you mourn the loss of his touch before you hear the ripping of a package and you know exactly what he’s doing. Looking over your shoulder you spy one of his hands gripping his hard cock and the other rolling a condom onto it. He steps closer and his fingers are back on your ass sliding under the material of your panties and pulling them to the side as the head of his cock glides up and down your slit slowly. </p><p>          “Stiles, please.” you beg softly and he’s sinking into you quickly. You groan and throw your head back at the sensation of him filling you completely. “Oh shit, yes.” you gasp out. His hands flex against your hips when he's fully seated inside of you.</p><p>          "Fuck, you always feel amazing around me babe. So fucking good." He groans out as he leans over your back to press kisses against your shoulder blades.</p><p>          "Fuck me Stiles. Please." You whimper feeling his cock pulse from inside you. Your walls flutter around him in response and he begins to slowly slide in and out of you.</p><p>          "Damn the navy blue looks so good on you." He grunts out softly and slams his hips into yours making you gasp and fall forward onto your elbows. He's thrusting into you now at a steady pace that's making the winding coil of desire twist tighter and tighter. His hands seem to be everywhere on you at once, gripping and groping at your flesh.</p><p>          "Stiles please." You call out as you feel yourself climbing higher with the pleasure.</p><p>          "Please what birthday girl? Tell me what you need." He husks out to as his hips continue to snap against yours.</p><p>          "Make me come. Please make me come." You gasp out as your head falls back. His hands slide up your back to grip at your shoulders and he thrusts up into you hitting that deliciously sensitive spot inside you. You mewl once he hits it a second time and he's making sure he hits it each time now. You're gasping for air as he slams into you again and suddenly that pleasurable bubble that had been growing inside you pops. Your orgasm slams into your body and you moan so loudly you're pretty sure Scott can hear you with his werewolf hearing. Your walls clamp down on Stiles and he groans as he stumbles forward. His hips snap against once, twice more before he's stilling and spilled his release into the condom with a loud long groan.</p><p>          "Fuck birthday girl. That was amazing." Stiles says as he falls forward onto your back making the two of you fall onto your bed. </p><p>          "Hell yeah it was. Best birthday present ever." You gasp out underneath Stiles' weight and he laughs softly as he falls to the side of you and pulls you into his side. </p><p> </p><p>          The two of you just lay there for a few moments catching your breath before you move and climb off the bed to get dressed.</p><p>          It's about an hour after Lydia had told you to show up and everyone is already there waiting for you. They cheer as soon as you and Stiles walk through the door. Everyone greeting you with cheers of happy birthday and warm hugs. When Scott pulls away from you with a knowing smirk you blush and address the pack.</p><p>          “Sorry we're late, I had some things to do at the house." You explain not meeting any of the werewolves' eyes.</p><p>          “By ‘things’, she means me." Stiles supplies as he throws an arm around your shoulders and presses a kiss to your forehead while everyone jeers at the two of you. "Just wait birthday girl once we get back home you'll have more <em>things</em> to do." He whispers in your ear and you grin as you turn fully into his side and press a kiss to his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>